


Wrong Passion

by silentinhill



Series: Drarry muggle!AU - Love or Hate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing Kink, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Romance, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Powerful Harry Potter, Praise Kink, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rimming, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: When his parents' business went bankrupt, and his family collapsed, Draco was forced to see with his own eyes how one by one his loved ones left him. Alone in this world, Draco realizes that the destroyer of his family's life, the indirect killer of his parents, is Harry Potter, a cold-blooded man, a business leader who has the spare time to destroy and control the small businesses he is looking for, including Draco's company. Their family life was actually much more peaceful and happier before Harry Potter stepped in and ruined everything.Draco hated this world, especially that man. If there was one thing he wanted to do, it was to destroy Harry Potter with his own hands.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is not your usual ordinary sweet story. This is a twisted story with shadow lurking from the corner because a love story isn't always beautiful.=WARNING=This story might be implying something called "Stockholm Syndrome"Dark!Harry; Innocent!DracoDraco is SHORT than Harry in this universe.[DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarry muggle!AU - Love or Hate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018390
Comments: 171
Kudos: 375





	1. 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐭

**Mallacht  
** _(n.) curse, malediction_

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

The frenetic atmosphere made Draco squint his eyes. He didn't like this crowded and suffocating atmosphere. He missed his room, a quiet, peaceful place where he could sit and read while listening to soft music.

But this booming music is almost beyond his tolerance, it feels like he would leave this place, but he can't. That man, that evil man — according to the source, Draco heard that he would be coming to this place in a few moments.

Draco tried to pull down his short, black skirt, which was starting to feel uncomfortable. This waitress's uniform was extremely painful; with his cleavage so low and the dress so short, it was as if Draco was forced to disguise himself as someone he didn't know. But isn't that the point? He didn't want that man to know him, even though that seemed nothing to be afraid of.

During a brief, accidental encounter, they had met only once when the man had met his father in his study room. At that time, Draco's appearance was not what it is now. His hair was still short with thick-rimmed glasses framing his face, very different from now.

Draco narrowed his eyes again _. I really do look like a whore,_ he sighed.

The noise from the entrance distracted Draco, his eyes searching and…there he was! The man was there, with his furious arrival surrounded by tons of burly bodyguards. Without realizing it, Draco snorted. Well, since he's a bad guy who likes hurting people, he must have a lot of enemies who want to kill him.

Curiously Draco stands on his tiptoe, trying to clearly see the figure of the man, Harry Potter, a figure who is feared in the business world because he doesn't hesitate to crush anyone who gets in his way. Anyone who dares to fight Harry Potter will end up in tragedy.

_Like father, like son,_ Draco sighed bitterly. For Draco, their family is happy, even though his mother is a sickly weak woman, but other than that, she is the perfect mother.

Draco's mind wandered over to those happy moments, when he, his father, and mother gathered together at the dining table, eating breakfast with his loving father and mother. Lucius, his father, would talk about his business trip experiences, and his mother, Narcissa, would look at him with adoration. Everything feels so happy. Everything feels so perfect.

Until then, Harry Potter came into their life. Harry Potter was attracted by Lucius's rapid development and was thinking of starting a partnership. At first, Lucius was not interested. He was quite satisfied with the business he was running himself.

But Harry did not give up. In various ways, he tried to approach Draco's father. And somehow, Lucius finally surrendered to the power of Harry Potter into the power of the demon of darkness, which, when gripped, would not be rereleased.

Harry literally destroyed his family. Somehow his father's ownership of the business was countered. Everything was taken by Harry and controlled under his hands. Draco's father had nothing more than a monthly allowance for him and his family.

Draco's family fell into poverty instantly. Their luxury home was forcibly confiscated; they had to move to a small, simple house. They try to fulfill their own needs, without servants who are usually always ready to serve their needs.

Draco could bear it all, but not his mother. His mother from childhood used to wallow in wealth, like a princess. Even until she married his father, Lucius used to treat her like a queen, with many servants surrounding his wife. Narcissa was devastated when she was forced to cook by herself with those fragile, unskilled hands — because she never cooked in her life.

And it gets more and more devastated when they get poorer, suffer more. Finally, the suffering was unbearable for his mother. She started getting sick, getting thinner, crying more often on lonely nights. Then one morning, his mother just died.

Draco still remembered standing next to his father, who froze at his mother's skinny and pale face. Her expression was asleep, and he felt sad at the realization that his mother was probably happier now that she had passed away. After the death of his mother, his father was devastated. Destroyed.

Lucius began to get drunk, sometimes screaming and crying alone on lonely nights. Until one day, his father drove their car, their only remaining treasure, and crashed into the parapet until the vehicle rolled several times. His father died instantly on the spot. The police said that his father's blood alcohol content was so high that it could be said that his father killed himself.

Draco became alone, and the resentment buried in his heart grew even more after his parents' death. All of this has its roots in Harry Potter. Ever since that man appeared in his family, everything was destroyed. Draco must take revenge, at any cost, to avenge his mother's grief and his father's futile death.

Since then, he's been investigating all things related to Harry Potter, where he lives, what his schedule is, what his likes, or anything. All this information he carefully collected and compiled. When Draco got the information, Harry often spends time with his toys in this upscale club, the _Amorist Club_. Without thinking long, Draco left his job as a high school teacher, moved from his residence, and applied as a waitress here.

All need sacrifice. Draco realized that revenge took great sacrifice. Like when he had to dress up as a cheap woman in a mini skirt and sexy clothes. Sometimes night after night, he had to endure the torment of the noise and frenetic music, or he had to endure because of the many flirtatious men who always thought he was a cheap woman to buy.

All need sacrifice. Of course, the price was high. But Draco felt it would be worth the satisfaction he would get later. The satisfaction of killing the man in painful torment, as he did to his father and mother.

He had already put poison, which would not be detected, on the bottom of the glass specially prepared for Harry Potter tonight. Harry Potter doesn't want to use the same glass as other people. The glass is exclusive, especially for him to use, and this afternoon while pretending to clean the bar, Draco sneaked into the special storage area and put an undetectable poison on the glass. Harry Potter swallowed a drink from a glass that had been smeared with poison, and then all his revenge would be avenged.

»»———————————————««

Harry Potter is feeling gloomy tonight. For some reason, he was in the mood to beat up someone, or if necessary, kill someone. Tonight he came to the club, not for fun, but to find trouble. Surrounded by bodyguards who are always ready to take care of him, even though it is not necessary, because Harry has mastered several martial arts skills. But when you have a lot of money, it's better to let someone else do everything for you.

The club owner welcomed him. Of course, considering how much he owes Harry. Hurriedly, the fat man led him to the best VIP seat.

"You can choose anyone to accompany you," muttered the owner of the club in a livid tone.

Harry looked around disinterestedly, staring at all the women and men there who were almost ant-like around him, with gazes wishing to be selected.

_Too cheap_ , he muttered to himself. All the people in this world are cheap and sycophants.

Harry decides not to choose anyone when his gaze fixates on a particular person. The 'woman' who looks out of place in this fancy nightclub is wearing extraordinarily sexy clothes but looks uncomfortable in it.

Unconsciously a wicked smile appeared on his lips. "I want hi—" Harry's words stopped, but then he's pointing at the woman. "I want her." The words were spoken in a calmly lazy tone, but the echo could be heard throughout the room.

For some reason, the heated atmosphere became silent. And Draco felt all the gazes on him. On the other hand, he is leaning against the bar table, busy with his own thoughts. Draco nervously straightened himself up, trying to meet everyone's stare, then his eyes fixed on that man. The eyes were so green, causing him to seem sucked into that sharp gaze.

“Get over there quickly. He wants you," the bartender standing behind him whispered to him, as if afraid that if Draco didn't do what Harry wanted, it would be fatal.

Draco frowned at Harry, trying to challenge the eyes of the man, who were still staring at him so sharply without expression.

“W-Would,” Draco cleared his throat because his voice was so hoarse. “Would you like to be brought a drink?”

Harry only stared at him for a few tense moments, then nodded his head. "Bring one, my usual drink."

Quickly the bartender concocted Harry's favorite drink, the usual glass. Draco's hands trembled as he accepted the tray of drinks.

_A little more, Draco_ , he muttered, trying to encourage himself. _A little more, all your revenge will be avenged...a little more..._ Draco uttered the words like a spell with trembling steps as he approached Harry, who sat as the king, waiting for him. He placed the glass on Harry's table.

_Hopefully, you gulp it down and die soon,_ Draco silently prayed.

But it seemed that God still wanted Harry alive because the man seemed uninterested in touching his drink. Instead, his eyes fell on Draco, and glared at him.

"Sit." Harry snapped his fingers. Glanced at the place next to him.

Draco stiffened all over his body at such arrogant orders. Unconsciously his eyes radiated hatred. Who would this man dare to order him like this? As Draco was pensive, another waitress nervously pushed him into a seat, obeying Harry's request. So Draco was forced to sit next to Harry.

"What is your name?" Harry stared intently at Draco, not even glancing at the drinking glass on his table.

Draco was ready with this question, his pseudonym. "Darcy," he replied stiffly.

Harry frowned at him carefully, then his long fingers suddenly stretched out and pulled Draco's chin closer so that he could observe Draco's face closely.

"I've never seen your face here before."

"Ah...Umm...She's our new employee, Mr. Potter, excuse her impoliteness. I've never taught her how to bring drinks to guests as important as you," the club owner interrupted nervously. His face looked worried, seeing Draco halfheartedly serving his important guest. With a scolding look, he warned Draco. “Come on, Darcy, introduce yourself to Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter has chosen you to be his drink partner. It is an honor for you. You should be grateful."

The order made Draco straighten his chin arrogantly, "I have introduced myself, and I have brought a drink to the honorable Mr. Potter, so I am leaving," Draco replied curtly as he got up from his seat after all his mission was accomplished.

The glass of the poisoned drink was already on Harry's table, and soon Harry was going to die from asphyxiation. But before Draco could get up, Harry grabbed his fingers and pulled them tight so that he sat down again. This time on Harry's lap.

“Wha—!!" Draco's voice stopped when the man's cold, hard lips suddenly crushed his. Draco rebelled when he realized that Harry was chasing his lips with a hot, wet kiss.

The kiss was really disrespectful because Harry's cold lips without excuse immediately pursed his, crushing it without restraint. His tongue immediately popped in, feeling Draco's entire being, sucked it in, enjoyed it, and ground him mercilessly.

Draco's body was burning all over, hot with anger and fever with passion. This man was clearly so skilled at flirting with his partner that even the inexperienced Draco was carried away by his passion, overcoming his hatred.

But the thought that this man had used so many women and men to satisfy his arrogance and power made Draco feel sick. And suddenly came the strength within him to push the man away and slap him with all his might.

_PLAKK!!!_

The atmosphere in the club was tranquil. Incredibly quiet. Even the fierce music stopped as everyone stopped doing their activities and stared at Draco, standing and panting in front of Harry, who was sitting on his VIP couch.

A second later, a rough hand gripped Draco's arm. So much so that it made Draco scream.

"How dare you to hit Mr. Potter!!" shouted a deep, harsh voice. Draco turned his head and found himself embroiled in a large man who appeared to be one of Harry's bodyguards.

The man's big, strong arms held him until his hands felt stiff and sore. But Draco didn't give up; he struggled with all his might, scratching and biting his arm, which still felt as hard as a rock. He was panting, and his face was red with anger and shame because, as a man, his strength was so powerless to withstand the domination of his fellow male power.

"Let her go," Harry's cold voice sounded in the silence. The people were still waiting, concentrating on what the notorious man would do to the woman who dared to slap him.

At that instant, his burly bodyguard let go of Draco, almost knocking him out from the exhaustion of struggling.

They stood face to face in the eyes of the many waiting people. Harry was still standing with a cold, expressionless face as he rubbed his cheek, where Draco had slapped him.

"How much is your price?" Harry's voice sounded calm and cold.

Draco's eyes widened, _price?! What is this guy talking about?!_ His eyes darted to the glass of Harry's poisoned drink on the table. _Everything fell apart,_ he exclaimed as he is holding back his frustration. All because he couldn't contain his hatred.

Supposedly when Harry harassed him, Draco could hold back and pretend to be an easy girl. He should be willing to sacrifice to hold back his feelings. At least when he obliged, Harry would probably be pleased and caught off guard and drink his drink and die. It was too late. Harry seemed disinterested in his drink and was utterly attracted to Draco. Besides, Draco couldn't pretend to like Harry; his hatred for him was too deep.

Ginny, the _bellé_ of this club, approached Harry with seductive eyes. She was the one Harry had usually chosen to accompany him drinking when Harry visited, and now her heart was filled with jealousy that Harry seemed so attracted to the new member.

_Even if you look at Draco, the new kid is much uglier than me,_ she thinks.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny put her hand on the collar of Harry's shirt, "That ugly woman won't be able to satisfy you, better let me accompany — ouch!!" Ginny shrieked in pain because Harry grabbed her hand that was in his collar. Harry's fingers gripped her hand with less than half force, hurting her until it felt like they were stabbing into the bone.

"Go away," Harry ordered with a murderous look at Ginny, then threw her hands down violently so that the woman's body was pushed away. Ginny grimaced, enduring the pain, and then she quickly walked away.

"So," Harry focused his cold eyes back on Draco. "Tell me what your price is, and I'll pay."

_I must have this young man_. Harry decided to himself. _I have to have him right away._

God knows he's been trying to save this boy. But somehow, this young man had such a strong determination to harm him until he forgot that he had already challenged the most dangerous man.

Harry's eyes glanced at the glass Draco had placed on his desk. He knew he was poisoned. Draco was too inexperienced in his first attempt at killing people. His hands were shaking, and his eyes were nervous, repeatedly glancing at the drinking glass. And also that ridiculous fake name. Draco didn't even notice that his cover had been exposed from the start.

In fact, Harry had decided to laugh at Draco in secret, pretending to drink the poisoned drink. But those lush lips and Draco's incredibly sexy appearance brought out a demonic side in him, a thirsty devil side.

Maybe it's time this beautiful young man received a lesson for his recklessness.

Draco was stunned angrily at Harry's abuse of him. How much he costs? Hah! Does he think he's a king who can buy anything he wants?

This demonic man must be taught that even though many bend their knees at his feet and beg to have him, someone is unwilling to be touched by him.

Angry, Draco tilted his chin up at Harry. "I'd rather die than sell myself to you," he muttered harshly.

The sound throughout the club was immediately filled with anxious buzzing awaiting Harry's reaction. Unexpectedly, Harry smiled, then glanced at his bodyguard.

"There's nothing that can refuse if I want to have something," he muttered dryly and gave his bodyguards a hand gesture.

Everything was fast; Draco didn't have time to run or panic because suddenly Harry's bodyguard, the biggest one, grabbed him roughly, picked him up, then slammed him on his shoulder like a sack of rice.

Instantly filled with dizziness because of his head's sudden position, Draco realized that he had been lifted out of the club. With all his might, Draco tried to rebel. His hands pounded the bodyguard's back, and his legs kicked violently while screaming in anger and frustration. But the bodyguard's body was rock solid, unresponsive to Draco's rebellion.

It was useless asking for help because Draco was sure that no one would dare to help him. All those cowardly clubgoers just stared at the scene in front of them with their stupid faces. The club owner still stared in amazement at Harry as he walked casually, leaving the room with Draco struggling and screaming in his bodyguard arms.

Arriving at the parking lot, Draco dropped off. A second after he was lowered, Draco ran as hard as he could to getaway. But after just a few steps, the rock-hard hands caught him again. Draco struggled but couldn't fight back; with frustration, he bit as hard as the hand that held him.

The bodyguard groaned and cursed, while Harry just stared at the commotion in front of him, chuckling with amusement. Draco tried to struggle, bite, and kick until he was exhausted. He gave Harry a breathless look, full of hatred, still in the firm grip of Harry's bodyguard.

Harry returned his stare with a sweet, evil smile. "If you promise to be good, maybe I'll offer you a comfortable place, next to me in the car."

"Go to hell!!" Draco spat out angrily.

Harry chuckled again. "Alright, you want it," with a nod of his head, he ordered his bodyguard. "Put him in the trunk."


	2. 𝐓𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> = WARNING =
> 
> RAPE at the end of the chapter

**Temptation  
** _(n.) the desire to do something, especially  
_ _something wrong or unwise._

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

The journey was tortuous and long. Draco's body was thrown roughly by Harry's bodyguard into the trunk and locked from the outside. Draco tried to kick, scream, and struggle, but he was exhausted and out of oxygen in the end. Realizing that this trunk space is so cramped and stuffy with the oxygen intake running low. Draco paused. He tried to calm his pounding heart, mixed between fear and curiosity. Where would he be taking him?

Draco waited a long time until the car finally slowed down. There was a sound of massive gates opening, then the car started again, slowed down, and then stopped. The sound of the car door slamming. And thankfully, there's a movement to open the trunk. Draco prepared to jump and attack whoever opened the trunk door, then escaped.

_Oh my God, I hope it's that easy._

The trunk opened slightly, and a glimmer of light entered through an opening that was only narrowly opened. "Draco," was Harry's voice, and the man called out his real name.

Draco's face immediately turned white. That man knew his disguise from the start!

"I'm going to open this trunk, but you have to promise to be calm and not rebel." There was a hint of a smile in Harry's voice.

God damn it. That man must have laughed at his stupidity from earlier!

“You are in my house, and you need to know, my bodyguards are very unfriendly. I advise you to come down obedient and calm, for your own sake, because my bodyguards might injure you if you act stupid." Harry warned.

Draco closed his eyes in frustration. From the information he got, Harry's house, located on the land, is large in an elite suburban area. The house was fenced with a high fence around it, and Harry's bodyguards guarded every entry. No one could enter this area of the house without the man's knowledge. Likewise, no one can get out of this house without Harry's permission.

"How about it, Draco? Either you promise to be nice, and I'll let you out humanely, or you choose to act stupid, and then maybe I'll tie you up in a sack and lock you up in the warehouse," Harry's voice outside snapped Draco from his reverie.

"Why did you bring me here?" Draco asked boldly.

There was Harry's voice chuckling outside. "Why do you think, Draco? Do you think I'm that easily poisoned in public? Do you think I didn't know that you've been sniffing around for a chance to get your revenge?” Harry's voice sounded close. "You played with fire," he whispered. "Now is the time for you to burn."

The trunk opened suddenly, and Draco wasn't ready to wriggle. Besides, it's useless struggling. Behind Harry, who was standing proudly, were several bodyguards with sturdy bodies that looked like stone. And seeing how they looked, Draco knew they would not hesitate to injure him if he did something that would harm either one of them.

Harry took a step back, then stretched out his hand in a half bow, "Let me help you out, princess." he said mockingly.

Draco stared at the hand, then growled. _How insolent this demon!_

Angry, he slapped Harry's hand away and tried to get out of the narrow trunk himself despite a little difficulty because his legs and arms were stiffly folded in the cramped space and traveling some ten kilos. Finally, the long-haired man managed to stand out from the trunk, with all his pride.

Harry watched Draco from head to toe with a look of contempt, then a smile appeared again at the corner of his lips, “C'mon. Welcome to my house,” the man half forcing grab to Draco's stiff arm and then lead him into his house.

The front of Harry's living room is very grand, with old-style architecture that somehow seems modern. The marble floor glistens with ivory, and the large pillars in the living room of a similar color soar high, paired with shades of red and gold. Harry led Draco to a large round white staircase, and again half dragged him up the stairs.

They both stopped in front of a large white door. "You will stay in this room from now," Harry ordered dryly.

Draco widened his doe eyes, angry at the man. "On what basis have you decided where I should live? I want to go home!"

Harry's lips still had a smile on them, but not his eyes. Those eyes glowed with cold, sharp glint. “You can't go home. Now, this is your home. Together with me."

Quickly the man grabbed Draco's shoulder, and at that moment, Draco realized that he was going to kiss him. As soon as he could, he looked away, trying to rebel, until Harry's lips just landed on his temple, and the man's grip on his shoulder grew so intense, it hurts.

"I've decided to have you. And the only way you get away from me is when I choose to let you go, or when you…die,” with his cruel closing words, Harry opened the white door, and pushed Draco inside, then locked it from the outside, leaving Draco banged and kicked the door hysterically.

»»———————————————««

  
"Do you think he's ready for me?" Harry put on his black silk robe and sat on the sofa in his room. A full meal was available to him at the table. Calmly, the man took a sip of his wine, then looked at Alden, his personal bodyguard, and assistant who was standing in front of him with his trademark expressionless face.

“I think he is ready, not to surrender to you, but ready to kill you. His eyes are those of murderous hatred."

Harry smiled faintly at Alden's answer. "Yeah, the look in his eyes was burning, full of hatred." Harry took another sip of the wine, closing his eyes. "But, you know how much I wanted to have him tonight."

"Yes, I know," Alden replied calmly. "Are you going to force him?"

"I don't like to force him, you know."

Harry was used to being surrounded by people who were willing to surrender themselves to him. No one can resist the charm of Harry Potter. With jet-black hair that slightly grew across the collar, emerald eyes and an aristocratic face were almost as perfect as an angel. If only his eyes weren't so cold, heartless, and harboring deep hatred, terrifying. Harry is like a demon trapped in the body of an angel.

"I want him to give himself up to me willingly."

_Of course,_ Alden muttered to himself. Harry's words were like orders to him. This drug is powerful and cannot be used for jokes. Alden studied the white powder in the small container in front of him. Very strong, but very effective. And if the young man drank it, he would surrender to Harry, and please his master.

With slow, calculated movements, Alden mixed the plain, white powder into Draco's drink. This medicine will make the long-haired man torment and asking for satisfaction. If nothing satisfied him, the young man would feel his whole body burning in pain. And Alden was sure Draco would plead, or even beg for his master tonight.

_Tonight the blonde will surrender in your hands, my lord._ Alden smiled to himself, waiting for what would happen.

»»———————————————««

It's been almost an hour since Draco has been locked up in this room. The luxurious white room, the carpet, the bed, all the furniture is even white. And Draco was disgusted by the thought that perhaps Harry's previous lovers had also been placed in this room.

One of Harry's coldest-looking bodyguards walked in half an hour ago, carrying a tray of food, setting it on the table. Then without saying anything, go and lock the door back from the outside. And during that long half an hour, Draco tried desperately not to glance at the alluring tray.

His stomach rumbled, and he felt thirsty. Since lunch, he hadn't eaten because he was too nervous about plotting his revenge on Harry, and now he was hit by the stone. The food's aroma was so intriguing, the scent of sweet and savory dishes that were still hot.

Maybe if he peeks a little at what the food… No! Draco scolded himself inwardly. He would not eat. It would be better for him to starve than to have to surrender to Harry's rule. But if he drinks, it may be okay. Draco glanced thirstily at the drink on the tray. Fresh orange juice that looks so tasty.

Finally, Draco gave up. He was thirsty until he felt like fainting, and he had to drink. Otherwise, he might have completely collapsed. Draco must not collapse. He must find a way to escape from this room, from this house.

He quickly grabbed the glass, drank it immediately because he was so thirsty. The cold flow of water felt so fresh while wetting his throat. Unconsciously the glass of the drink was already in the toilet. Draco placed the glass slowly, feeling a little guilty. But anyway, he did not regret it. He feels better. Now he can think of a way to escape from this house.

Draco's eyes roaming around the room, looking for a way to escape. There was a large window at the far end, lined with white curtains so that Draco could find a way out. Carefully Draco stepped towards the window to examine it, but at that moment, his heart was also disappointed.

The window was covered with thick glass and was filled with substantial iron trellis. After all, Draco had just realized that he was on the second floor. Even if he could open the window, he had to find a way to get off the second floor safely.

Draco tried to think, and he had not checked the bathroom at the end of the room. There may be a way out of there that escaped surveillance. He quickly stepped into the bathroom, but his steps staggered. Somehow his head felt dizzy, and his whole body was shaking… Hot… What is this? Draco touched his own forehead, felt hot.

Did he have a fever? Draco gasped. Everything felt hot… felt hot… He really needed to...

»»———————————————««

Harry opened the door of the room where Draco was slowly locked. It was late at night, and Harry did not expect Draco to wake up. The room was dark and dim, but Harry's eyes caught the tray of food that was still intact, only his drink was gone.

_So stubborn,_ Harry growled internally. He thought he could threaten Harry by letting himself starve. He did not know that Harry would use any methods to get Draco to surrender to him.

The rattling motion on the bed made Harry look alert. In the gloom of the room, he saw Draco lying there, restless. The boy has not slept, apparently… And he seems troubled. Harry approached and found Draco lying with tormented eyes. His body squirmed on the bed with the white satin sheets like he was in heat.

" _Please_ …It's hot…" Draco gasped, his voice hoarse like in pain.

Frowning, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and touched his fingers to Draco's forehead. The temperature was average; he had no fever. The wrinkles on Harry's forehead were getting deeper, so why did this guy say he was hot?

"Do you want a drink?" Harry deftly grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table. "Here, I help you drink." Harry got up and lifted Draco's body, then tried to make him stand.

Draco's body clung weakly to Harry's arm, and then his breath caught in his throat. "Hot...Please...It's so hot...” Once again, Draco confirmed the voice, the sound of heat, as if tortured.

Harry gives the water to Draco, and Draco greedily took a sip of it. But his breath was still panting, and he still looked tormented by the heat overpowering his body. There must be something… Harry leaned back as Draco leaning on him so that he could see Draco clearly. Draco's face flushed red, his breath was gasping, and his eyes were a little unfocused. He was always complaining of the heat.

_Don't tell me..._

Harry quickly laid Draco on the bed, stepped out of the white room, slammed the door, and shouted, "Alden!"

Suddenly, without a sign as if using magic, Alden appeared in front of Harry. "Yes, my lord."

"What did you mix in Draco's drink?"

Alden bowed his body slightly, his face expressionless. "I mixed my drug. You know what drug it is."

Harry's face hardened. “Yes. I know what drug it is. And I refuse to use Draco under the influence of drugs. You did it yourself without asking for my permission. You know if I get angry, I can punish you."

Alden seemed unfazed by Harry's words. “You ordered me to make that man surrender. He really hates you and will surely resist like hell. Drugs are the only way to make him give up." Alden looked Harry in the eye. "You can leave this room if you don't want to take advantage of it."

"He's in pain, and you know that," growled Harry furiously.

Alden shrugged his shoulders. “You can take the pain away. And tomorrow, once you have him, maybe he will be even more obedient."

"How much drug did you give him?"

"The usual dose, my lord, but the effect varies depending on the person."

"So, this could go on for hours, or it could be all night?"

"This can go on as long as you wish to have fun, my lord."

Harry fell silent. Alden's words were so tempting. He returns to the room, driven by the intense feeling to see Draco again. Draco was still stretching and groaning on the bed when Harry sat beside him. The young man stared at Harry with his misty silver eyes, as if not recognizing him.

"I'm... My body... Hot..."

The tall man smiled with a strange gentleness. Draco didn't know what happened to him, that there was only one way to heal Draco from his pain. And Draco needed Harry for that. Harry leaned over and brushed their lips gently, finding the beautiful eyes widen in surprise. Harry couldn't help smiling. It was incredible. The combination of innocence and intense passion really fascinated him.

"You don't like it?" whispered Harry softly.

Draco stared at the man or at least tried hard to make his eyes focus. "I... What happened to me?"

Harry drew out his fingers and wiped them on Draco's cheek, making Draco's body quiver. "My men make their own decisions and mix the drug in your drink..."

"Drug? Am I poisoned?" Draco asked innocently.

"It's not poison, Draco, it will stimulate you until your cravings get out of hand, and you will be in pain if you are not satisfied."

It took Draco a moment to digest. Until then, he realized the meaning of Harry's words, his slight awareness screaming a warning of danger. And his body immediately moved, desperately trying to get away from the demon.

But Harry grabbed Draco again and whispered softly in his ear. "I can help you heal your pain," as he spoke, his free hand went down to the young man's chest, deliberately rubbing his finger across Draco's nipple, then it goes down to his lower body. The groan, when Draco felt Harry's fingers touch him, sounded agonized. “Too sensitive, darling? You need a release immediately, right?" Harry's hand moved and grabbed Draco's cock.

"No!" Draco tried to scream and grabbed Harry's arm. "Don't! You can't do that!"

"This is the only way you won't be in pain anymore, honey," Harry's voice sounded a little hoarse. "Let me help you."

Draco sighed as the pulse increased with Harry's touch. His brain struggled over what the man was doing with his hand, but his body couldn't resist it. Draco needed Harry's hand. He needed them the most...

“I'll help you, Draco, but you have to help me too. I also need my own release. Look at me, sweetheart, look at my body…” Harry opened his black, silk robe, and his body was naked underneath it. And Draco's breath caught when he saw the evidence of Harry's desire; it was so hard and firm. "Use me, Draco, let me inside you and heal you." Those words were the only request Harry never used to anyone, and he only did this to Draco.

Harry did it because he was very passionate about Draco. He was very, very excited, and Draco was in no condition to resist his craving. Harry's body was on top of the pretty boy, and Draco, already under the influence of the drug, teased him with his squirm and inviting hips. Harry propped himself up on his elbows, keeping his hard chest from resting on Draco's smaller body. Harry lowered his head and tasted Draco's lips, which were so alluring and hot, they were sweet to taste.

"Calm down, babe. I might hurt you," Harry held Draco's hips with his hands as they were moving, inviting him urgently. "But I promise, after the pain, you will feel pleasure." He said.

Draco was utterly under the influence of the drug. After stripping off all the pretty boy's clothes, Harry took out a bottle filled with lubricant and hurried to prepare the blonde. That moment, Harry pushed himself into Draco's body.

_Be careful,_ Harry gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his intense lust, trying to defuse the urge to charge and sink deeply into the bottom of Draco's tight hole. _Don't rush. This boy's still a virgin. Harry_ tried to remind himself again. The barrier was there, the density as if trying to keep Harry from entering it, and Harry pushed forward, claiming what was his.

_Draco Malfoy is mine!_

"It hurts!!" Draco screamed, trying to push Harry's body. His body screamed between pain and desire to be filled with lust at how wide Harry's cock was opening him. A tear dripped from the corner of his eye, the remains of his consciousness lingering.

Harry pushed himself as deep as he could, finally breaking through the barrier, ignoring Draco's screams of pain. When eventually Draco's screams died down, Harry lifted his head and gently kissed Draco's open, panting lips.

"God, this is heaven." Harry breathes out, panting harshly. "After this, I will teach you how to satisfy me," the words echoed through the room, like a promise from the darkness.

And Draco had utterly lost consciousness, his body writhing with a tingling pleasure as the pain finally disappeared. It was replaced by the hot pleasure that gave severe tingling throughout his body.

Harry felt Draco's hips move, felt his pulsation gripping his body heat, which was embedded deep inside the long-haired beauty—pushing bravely, pulling Harry even closer. Harry gritted his teeth again, restrained himself, allowed Draco to move his hips, seeking his own pleasure at will. Then he gripped Draco's throbbing cock tightly as another moan was ripped out from Draco's sinful mouth. And it didn't take long when the pretty blonde finally reached the fulfillment of his satisfaction.

“Oh…Oh my god…” Draco closed his eyes as the pleasure exploded and drowned his body with unbearable heat.

And although Harry could continue his enjoyment, the sight of Draco's orgasm and Draco's throbbing hole squeezing him, deep inside, made him unable to hold back anymore. Before he can help it, Harry exploded his desire to join Draco in a sullen pleasure.


	3. 𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐨𝐮𝐬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =WARNING=  
> This chapter contains really, really DARK HARRY :)

**Dispiteous**  
_(adj.) cruel and without mercy_

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

Draco doesn't know what made him wake up from a deep sleep. Is it because of the strange pain in his body or bright light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere? Draco opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first glance, and he tried to focus himself. That room, with a feminine white tone…

Flashes of memory flickered through his mind. He was still locked up here in the room at Harry's house. Draco sat up from the bed in a panic, and the blanket almost fell over his chest. Draco lowered his head and realized that he was completely naked under the blanket. What the...

"Good morning,"

The masculine voice sounded very close, and Draco turned his head in astonishment. The sight before him made his heart flutter. Harry was there, in his bed, they were in the same blanket, and then he looked at Harry's blanket, which had almost slipped over his hips. They were both naked!

Draco still stared at the scene before him. Harry lay down proudly, evidently stark naked under his covers, and stared at him with a look of possessiveness. He frantically pulled the blanket over to cover his entire body, but his movement made Harry's blanket sag and almost revealed his manhood.

Shyly, Draco looked away and was greeted with Harry's evil smile. Draco's courage and anger immediately emerged when he realized the pain in his buttocks. This man raped him! Draco doesn't know what happened last night. He didn't remember at all. But surely, he was already tainted by this cruel scamp.

"You really are an immoral devil, taking advantage of someone who hates you so much!" Draco hissed in anger, still not wanting to look at Harry. He was sick of seeing the face of that monster.

Harry chuckled at Draco's scowl. "You hate me?" The man casually stood up, unashamed by his muscular naked body. “Look at me, Draco, you left marks on my body. You were very excited last night, like a cat in heat clawing here and there to be satisfied. And for your passion last night, I'm not sure if you hate me."

Draco took a quick glance at Harry's naked body, standing proudly beside the bed, his face flushed with embarrassment. They were there, red marks on Harry's chest, on Harry's hip, near his manhood. Did he do it?

"Yes. You did it." There was a smile on Harry's voice, “With great enthusiasm and hunger. I just lay there, and you eat me whole, all night."

A flash of memories of hot sex flashed through Draco's memory, vague and unclear. But he can't remember everything, why can't he remember everything? Draco remembered the juice Alden had given him last night, and he grew disgusted when he realized something was mixed in his drink.

Eyes burning and overcome by anger mixed together, Draco challenged Harry's stare, trying to ignore the man's nakedness. "I've always heard that you're evil and cunning, but I really didn't expect you to be that low, using drugs to force me, who is disgusted by you, to serve you!"

It seemed like Draco's words had hit Harry to the core because the man's jaw tensing, angry. Harry roughly grabbed his black silk robe and wore it back. Then with a sudden movement, climbed onto the bed and gripped Draco's jaw with one hand. The grip was so harsh and painful that Draco's blonde brows frowned. But Draco held himself back from complaining. He didn't want to give this devil any redemption.

“Whatever you say, one thing is for sure, you are already mine. And like I said, everything that belongs to Harry Potter can never get away unless I let you go…or I kill you!" Harry violently released his grip on Draco's jaw, making Draco's smaller body pushed again into the bed. Then with firm strides, Harry stepped out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

Draco was still stunned in bed, then a flash of pain in his buttocks brought him to life. The bloodstain was striking on the white sheet, seeming to laugh at him. How ironic, his virginity was snatched away by the devil-hearted bastard he wanted to kill. Draco's body trembled, filled with a choking mix of feelings as he tried to stand up.

The red stain on the bed bothered him so much that Draco violently grabbed the sheets and slammed them on the floor. His breath was heaving, and then his body collapsed to the floor, crying with emotion. Draco's memories drifted to his father and mother, to his unanswered hatred, and his fate to be trapped here in the clutches of his great enemy. Now he was slumped here, in Harry's grasps, and what the worst is he was helpless against that man.

Draco wiped his tears harshly. No! He had cried enough. He had to fight back at all costs! Draco slowly stepped into the bathroom. He had to take a shower and erase all the traces and stains Harry had left on his body. That monster may stain his body, but that doesn't mean he has Draco completely. Draco is free; a free man that full of determined to destroy Harry.

Just wait, he just hasn't had a chance yet.

»»————————————————««

Draco just sat on the white chair in desperation because, after a long period of walking around the room, checking every corner of the bathroom and the windows, there was still absolutely no opening that could be used as his escape route.

Feeling desperate, Draco sat up, hugging his knees. In this case, how can he get out of this house? Meanwhile, he could not even leave this room. His eyes glanced at the bedroom door. The locked door was the only way. But the only ones who could go in and out of the door were only Harry, and also a cold-looking man named Alden, who was always beside Harry every chance he got. The cold-looking man seemed to be assigned to deliver the food.

Draco's mind was spinning…it seemed impossible. But if he doesn't try it, he won't know. As expected, the room's door opened, and Draco sat straight up in alert, waiting for whoever would enter. Alden appeared carrying a tray of food, his face as flat as ever.

Draco immediately made a painful face. "Help me..." he groaned as naturally as possible.

Alden frowned and came closer. "What's the matter, sir?"

"I-I want to vomit... Please help me," Draco pressed his stomach, trying to be as convincing as he could.

And as if Alden did not suspect him, the man approached and looked at Draco, "You want help to the bathroom?"

Draco nodded weakly. With his strong hands, Alden helped Draco to his feet and supported Draco's limp body to the bathroom. When Alden opened the bathroom door, Draco acted as if his vomit would come out, so Alden immediately rushed him to the bathroom.

At the sink, Draco lowered his head as if he was going to vomit violently. "Towel... Please..." Draco muttered weakly, glancing at the towel cupboard at the end of the bathroom.

Still unsuspecting, Alden stepped toward the towel cupboard. It was then that Draco quickly jumped up and ran toward the bathroom exit.

Alden realized that he was tricked when he saw Draco's brisk pace. He tried to catch up, but too late, Draco, who jumped nimbly, was already out of the bathroom and slammed the door from the outside, then locked it tight.

Gasping for the adrenaline rush, Draco leaned back against the bathroom door, closed his eyes, unconcerned by Alden's angry pounding on the door.

"You won't be able to run away," threatened Alden, shouting from inside. "Master Harry will definitely find you, and I swear, if you upset master Harry, you will regret it." Alden's shouts grew louder, accompanied by his banging on the door.

Alden's words made Draco's heart shrink, but he shook his head, Harry was a cruel man, but Draco couldn't be afraid. Draco must dare to challenge Harry, showing the man that he is not a person who can be tamed so easily. With cautious steps, Draco opened the unlocked white door, his eyes peeking out slightly, worried that someone was guarding the door. But apparently, Harry thought Draco was too weak for him to have a guard at the door.

The hallway is empty. Carefully Draco stepped out. The sound of Alden's banging and shouting was still heard as Draco came out of the room, but as Draco closed the big white door, the sound faded and became silent. Apparently, the white room where he was locked was soundproof.

Draco stepped past the hallway again. There was no other way in the hall, leading straight to the large spiral staircase, and then to the front door. Careful, he peeked from the bottom of the stairs to the first floor. Empty. Where were the guards Draco saw yesterday?

Slowly and cautiously, Draco stepped down the stairs. He had managed to cross the room and hold the large door handle when the cold voice he began to recognize was heard right behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Startled, Draco turned his body and almost hit Harry's chest. The man stood very close behind him and pressed him to the door, his eyes lit up with rage, like a demon ready to burn his enemies.

"How dare you embarrass Alden like that, and how dare you try to run away from my house," Harry's big hand gripped Draco's arm roughly and dragged Draco, who was trying to escape.

Draco thrashed, trying to hold on, but Harry didn't care. He kept dragging Draco with all his might. Until Draco does want to have to drag along, than his hand must break. Harry dragged Draco up the stairs and back to the room where Draco was locked. Some of Harry's guards had gathered, and Alden was standing there. Apparently, he managed to contact Harry and was released from the bathroom.

Draco cursed himself inside, he should have been quicker, or maybe he should have hit Alden on the head with something so that the man fainted and could not call his friends immediately.

Harry let go of his grip and pushed Draco forward roughly, "You see, Alden? This little guy, and you, my bodyguard who has been for years working for me, can be fooled like this!”

Alden was silent, staring at Harry with a flat face, completely ignoring Draco's presence. Draco frowned. Did this guy really have no expression?

"And you, Draco," Harry took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "This is a warning for you. If you fool one of my bodyguards again to escape, you will waste one life because I will kill them right away."

Unexpectedly, Harry struck Alden with a single blow until the man's head leaned back, blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Draco gasped and almost screamed as Harry punched Alden repeatedly without a fight until the man fell to his knees with bruises, bleeding lips, and blood stained his shirt.

Harry took a step back when Alden fell. He turned his head and looked at Draco, “Did you see that, Draco? Every time you try to run away, I swear there will be lives of sacrifice for you. Those who are off guard to allow you to run, I will kill them!" Harry viciously directed his punch once more at Alden.

Draco shouted, spontaneously grabbing Harry's swinging arm, preventing Harry from finishing off Alden. "Stop! Stop! I was wrong. I was wrong! Please don't kill him! It is my fault!" he shouted frantically, silver eyes already glassy with tears.

Harry was silent and froze. When he finally looked at Draco, his eyes cold as ice. The man looked really, really angry at Draco. "So, you admitted..." Harry stepped back again, and Draco felt immense relief that the man did not take his anger out on Alden, who had knelt helplessly on the floor.

"I just want to get out of this place!!" shouted Draco angrily, frustrated that Harry had used sneaky threats to prevent him from running.

"You are mine, and nothing of mine can get out of here without my permission!"

"As if!!" Draco screamed sharply, trying to restrain himself from crying. “I don't belong to anyone, let alone an evil monster like you! I want to get out of here. I'm sick of you, sick of everything in here. I want to go out!!!!"

"You want to go out, huh?" Harry gripped Draco's arm again, in the same place that Draco felt his arm going to bruise later. "Let me take you out!"

No one dared to help when Draco screamed in Harry's drag. It looks like Harry's anger is commonplace in this house, and no one dares to fight the man. Harry led Draco down the hall to the second-floor glass window that led directly to the balcony.

Harry roughly pushed Draco outside and then pushed him to the end of the balcony, so that Draco's head was pointing down and staring with horror at the enormous swimming pool below. The pool looked very clear and deep. Draco shivered. He can't swim. Will Harry push him down? Harry literally pushed Draco's body to the end of the balcony, causing his head to bend downward, Draco's arm restrained by Harry behind him.

"You see that? One bit I threw you down, the poolside tiles could shatter your head," Harry muttered with anger. “You don't know how to be grateful. It would be best if you thanked me for my kindness to you and your family so that you can still live until now. Do you know that I can easily take your life whenever I want?!"

"God has the right to take my life, not a devil like you!!" Draco screamed, trying to defy him even though his heart was racing even faster with extreme fear.

"Ungrateful son of—!" Harry snapped and pushed Draco again to the end. "Any last words?"

Draco turned his head so that his hateful eyes met Harry's cold eyes. "Thank you for releasing me. I hope I don't see you again in the afterlife." Then Draco's body was thrown, floated in the air, and then hurtled down into the deep pool.

_At least if I die, I've been trying to get our revenge, dad…_

A second later, Draco's body slammed through the surface of the pool and sank. He didn't try to save himself, letting his body sink deeper into the pool. His eyes darkened and closed, and who knows how much water he swallowed. His breath was tight, and his lungs felt like they were about to burst.

_Oh, God... I'm gonna die..._

When Draco reached the point of losing consciousness, there was another, no less violent splash in the pool. Within seconds, a strong arm grabbed him, lifted his body, and then brought him to the surface. Draco's limp body was lying on the floor at the edge of the pool, and then he felt his stomach squeezed expertly until the swallowed water flowed out.

Draco vomited a lot of water and coughed in pain. His lungs were still aching and throbbing. Who is the helper? Was he really not allowed to die? The strong hand continued to press until all the liquid was pumped out of his stomach. Draco's eyes grew blurry, his consciousness fading away, as the voice sounded calm above him.

"Call the doctor." It was Harry's voice. Was it Harry who saved him? Besides…why did that man save him?

»»————————————————««

Harry came out of the bathroom, still angry. His hair was soaking wet, and all of his wet clothes sat on the floor.

A movement in the corner of the room made him turn his head. Alden stood there, the marks of Harry's beatings still bruising here and there, but the man seemed to have been treated.

"How is he?" asked Harry coldly.

"The doctor is working on him. He has fluid in his lungs. How about you, my lord, are you all right? Plunging down from the second floor like that to save that kid…”

Harry glanced at Alden with sharp eyes, then grabbed a towel to rub his wet hair. "I was about to kill him."

"Then why did you save him?"

Harry turned and looked at Alden with burning eyes. "Because I decided, it's not the time for him to die yet." Harry's green eyes sparkled in the dark. "And you... Why did you let him escape on purpose?"

Alden stared at Harry. There was a surprise in his eyes, even though he immediately put on a flat face in an instant. "I accidentally let him escape,"

"You think I'm stupid?" Harry's voice sharpened, as sharp as his stare. "You are my most experienced bodyguard. There is no way that boy can trick you unless you really let yourself be tricked."

Alden gulped roughly. "I want to release him. I'm afraid he will bring us trouble."

Harry threw the towel angrily onto the sofa. “In the past two days, you have made your own decision and opposed me twice. Listen to this carefully, Alden,” Harry's voice was deep and menacing. "Once again, you make a fool that troubles me, not only the punches you get, and I will finish you as fast as I can." The threatening voice still echoed in the darkness, like a devil's promise calling for life.

»»————————————————««

When Draco woke up, the first thing he felt was the tightness in his chest. He writhed in panic, trying to breathe rapidly, trying his hardest to get as much oxygen as possible.

"Calm down. You're on the ground. You can breathe normally," Harry's voice brought Draco back to his senses.

He turned his head wearily to find Harry sitting on the edge of his bed. Draco shuffled as far away from Harry as he could, and his behavior brought an amused light in Harry's eyes.

"Are you afraid of me after that incident?" even a dark tone faded in Harry's voice.

_Insolent bastard!_ Draco thought to himself. He was fighting for his life, and this man was sitting here laughing at him instead. But, was it really Harry who jumped into the pool at that time and saved him? Why? Wasn't it obvious in his anger that Harry had decided to kill him? Why did that man change his mind?

"Yes, I did save you," Harry muttered as if he could read Draco's mind. "But it's not for your sake. It's for my satisfaction."

Draco gave Harry a furious look. "What do you mean?"

The man calmly removed his tie, his movements so slow but threatening that Draco unconsciously shuddered and inched away.

"I don't like making love to a corpse." The smile on Harry's lips was cruel. "You are more enjoyable when you live and breathe."

When Draco realized what Harry meant, it was too late. The man gripped both of his arms with one hand. Draco's strength was nothing compared to the strength of Harry's hefty body above him. Easily the man tied his wrists with a dead tie, which was very neat, then tied them to the bed's head.

"You... What do you want?" Draco started to panic when Harry, who was half-sitting on him, unbuttoned his shirt.

Harry's smile seemed full of amusement seeing Draco's helpless condition. The man opened all the buttons on his shirt so that his chest and muscular stomach were exposed. For a moment, Draco was stunned by the bronze skin that sparkled like satin, but then he realized he was in a precarious condition.

Frantically Draco began to struggle and kick, moving as best he could to escape. But it's useless, Harry's ties to his hands are very strong, and in such a bound state, Draco is completely helpless.

"Last night you made love to me, hot and intoxicating... But you probably can't remember clearly, and I don't like that," Harry's voice was low, full of passion. "Tonight, I will make you remember every second."

Bound and helpless, Draco watched as Harry took off his shirt and half crushed him. His mouth was so close to Draco's that their breaths collided. Harry lowered his head, kissed the side of the blonde's neck, made Draco arching his back, and try to struggle again.

"Sshhh... You're going to hurt your arm if you keep struggling like that," Harry's lips crept up and landed on Draco's.

The man kissed the corner of Draco's lips softly, then his tongue stuck in, opened Draco's soft lips, smacked them, and felt the entire texture of Draco's warm, hot lips. His tongue hooked Draco's and played with it with great intensity.

When Harry let go of his lips, Draco's breath coming erratically, this kiss was the most intense kiss Draco had ever felt.

"You like it, don't you?" Harry whispered softly with his breath hot in Draco's ear. "I really like your lips and the soft sensation they have on mine," Harry's hand crept downward, touching the skin of Draco's neck. "Your whole body is warm, baby, as if it made to tease me." Harry's fingers uncover the oversized shirt Harry deliberately put on Draco, playing with the top of Draco's panties, and slipping inside, teasing his cock. "Here... The most passionate part."

Draco shook his head, trying to wriggle, but Harry's strong body that was half crushed him limited his movements. Moreover, his hands were tied up, making his arms feel cramped, and his wrists ached when he moved them.

Harry glanced at Draco's bound wrist and realized that it was hurting Draco. "Don't move around, or you'll get bruises when this is over."

A tear rolled down the corner of Draco's eye. He was desperate in his attempt to escape. "Don't do this, please..."

Harry's eyes softened slightly when he heard Draco's plea, but then his smile seemed to harden. "I just wanted to make you realize where you should be, Draco." Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt one by one, leaving Draco's flawless, pale chest open for him.

"This is mine," Harry touched Draco's nipples and teased him, enjoying hearing Draco's tortured moan. "Your whole body is mine," Harry kissed the tip of Draco's nipples, smacking it with his tongue. Then Harry's lips moved to kiss Draco's smooth chest, savoring it with his lips, leaving traces of wetness and heat.

Draco arched his back at the sensation that tormented him mercilessly. In a state of bondage and helplessness, feeling that demonic man fondling him and torturing him with his skillful temptations, there was a strange feeling running through his body. Like a rolling heat, it felt like an electric current flowing from his fingers and became even hotter as it converged at his center.

And Harry's fingers touched there, into Draco's tight hole, skillfully playing Draco as he pleased. Draco's body struggled unbearably at the sensation of Harry's fingers, but the man's arms firmly held him. Then Harry's lips followed his fingers.

Draco gasped, feeling Harry's warm breath against his cock. Instantly he straightened up to sit but was caught by the bonds on his wrists. "Don't!!" he shouted frantically, trying to squeeze his legs together, preventing Harry's lips from moving further.

But Harry's strong arms held him, and then, Draco hunched his back and whimpered at the sensation. The sensation of the touch of Harry's lips and tongue, licking and sucking his cock, with his hot breath lingering. Heat meets heat, and he's on fire. Draco's gaze darkened with a sensation of unbearable pleasure.

“Ssshh… All parts of your body are mine, Draco. Mine." Harry moved downwards, his breath warm against Draco's hole, where it immediately made Draco moan with pleasure. The pretty blonde squeezes his legs even more so that they clutched Harry's head, who was sinking underneath. Licking, tasting, and sucking the lips of his puckered hole.

"God, you taste so good," Harry was getting more and more excited, smooching Draco's hole, which was twitching as if asking to be filled with something hard and big.

And by the time Harry finished playing around, Draco was lying there, limp and helpless with panting breaths and a burning body. Harry lifted himself back up and kissed Draco gently on the lips. His broad chest rubbed against Draco's perky tits, and Draco felt Harry's manhood touch his thigh so seductively as if Harry understood what Draco wanted most.

Harry positioned himself so precisely as if he had known every inch of Draco's body. And Draco felt Harry's hot, hard body merge with his, giving a tantrum of pleasure that grew even deeper.

"Draco," Harry growled as he felt Draco's hot, smooth, and so tightly wrapped body, teasing him to reach the fastest possible gratification. But no, tonight for Draco. Harry wanted Draco to remember every second of their sex tonight.

When Harry moved, Draco moaned. All of this was too good to bear. He couldn't reach his consciousness any longer, almost frustrated that his body had finally given up on Harry's whirl of passion. Harry lowered his head, kissed the corner of Draco's lips possessively, declared his possession, and plunged himself deeply.

"You are mine, Draco. Always remember that."

A second later, Harry brought Draco through a whirlwind of waves getting up and down until orgasmic shocks ravaged them both. Bring them together at one point of pleasure. Harry lifted himself from the panting Draco; his mind is still foggy from orgasm. His fingers gently untied Draco's hands. The ties leave a reddish mark on the blonde's delicate wrist.

Harry kissed Draco's wrists. "You are mine, remember that. If you try to run away again, I will punish you with more harsh punishment.” Then Harry got up, put on his clothes, and stared at Draco, who looked away and didn't want to look at him. "I hope you don't forget what we've done tonight, every second of it," he muttered coldly, then walked away, leaving Draco lying still on the bed.

A single tear rolled back down the corner of Draco's eye. That man was right. Draco could never forget what happened tonight, every second of them.

Draco was trapped with the most powerful devil in the deepest part of _hell_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRYYYY NOOO 🙈🙈
> 
> Oh my poor poor baby Draco :((
> 
> Feel free to leave a feedback/comment, guys. I will appreciate it sooo much! ❤


	4. 𝐀𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, guys! ❤

**Acrasia  
** _(n.) lack of self-control_

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

It's been nearly two weeks Draco has been locked up in this white room, not allowed to come out at all. Draco spent his days gazing out of the second-floor window to Harry's yard. Draco was already feeling sick and frustrated with being bored. Harry never revisited Draco after Draco insisting on escaping that night.

Maybe he's having a good time with his new lover. Draco sneered, trying to ignore the pinch in his chest. But if that was the case, why didn't Harry let him go? Was it because the man knew Draco intended to kill him, so he kept Draco here because he thought Draco was a dangerous threat? Then why didn't Harry kill him all at once?

For some time fixed to the window, Draco realized that there was something out of the usual. Several cars were seen passing in and out of Harry's house, which was usually deserted. Every day, Draco only took a sight of Harry's bodyguards and some servants passing by in the house's front yard.

This time Draco saw that there were flower cars and catering cars. Is Harry going to have a party? If that so, it is possible that Draco's chance to escape could reappear.

Being lost in his daydreams, suddenly, the door to the room opened. Draco didn't even turn his head. Because who came into this room was always only Alden delivering food, and the maids who cleaned the room and brought him a change of clothes — of course, under Alden's supervision.

Draco never interacted with Alden again after yesterday's cases, and it doesn't seem like the man intends to talk to him either. Besides, Draco's guilt was too big. Because of him, Harry beat Alden. The beating marks are still there from the bruises on Alden's face and a broken nose.

Every time he saw Alden, Draco was punched by a terrible feeling of fright and guilt. Harry threatens to kill anyone off guard and let Draco escape. Is it worth sacrificing one life to escape? He doesn't know Alden, but if he gets freedom at the expense of other people's lives, it still doesn't feel right to him.

"Draco," It was Harry's voice.

Draco jumped in shock. He turned his head, and it was Harry who was standing in the middle of the room. The man seemed to be silent, watching Draco, who was staring out the window. Draco automatically clenched his fists, his impulsive reaction when he noticed Harry's powerful aura filling the room. Harry glanced at Draco's clenched fists, and a sinister smile appeared on his lips.

The man turned his head back, and Draco realized another person behind Harry, a small and elegant woman.

"This is Daphne," said Harry calmly. "She will prepare you for tonight." After that, Harry stepped back, turned, and left the room.

Prepare him for what?

»»———————————————««

"You're so pretty, Draco. I even thought you were a girl earlier." Daphne said with a slight chuckle, polishing Draco's face, who's still closed his eyes in front of the mirror.

If Harry told him to dress up, Draco would definitely be allowed to go down to Harry's party. That meant there was an opening for him to escape from this house.

"Well, it's finished. Try opening your eyes," exclaimed Daphne. There was a tone of satisfaction in her voice. Draco opened his eyes slowly. And he stared at the figure who stared back at him in front of the mirror.

It wasn't Draco Malfoy who looked at him, the man who had only dressed up once in his life. Well, he was forced to do that for his benefit of carrying out a mission undercover as a waitress in a nightclub. In front of him is someone so lovely. It's amazingly beautiful with makeup that's not too heavy but fits perfectly on all sides.

Daphne is indeed a very talented makeup artist and is very famous, of course, with her very, very expensive one-time make-up rates. Draco had heard her name many times in the media before but never thought he would feel this talented makeup artist's cold hands.

His eyes were wide and fragile with a golden brown finish, and Daphne had so much accentuated his high cheekbones' structure that they looked attractive and aristocratic. And his lips are polished with a peach lip gloss in a nuance that makes his lips always look wet.

Draco touched his cheek doubtfully, and the lovely figure in front of him also touched his cheek. His long hair is made into a braided low ponytail, a combination of braided hair and pigtails. Draco's eyes were frozen, still stunned by the reflection before him.

But suddenly, irritation rippled through his chest. What the hell! He is a man. Why is he dressed up as a woman?!

Daphne chuckled in amazement at her own handiwork, then muttered, distracting Draco. "You are the most different from Mr. Potter's previous lovers," Daphne grimaced. "It's not that you are any less beautiful, you are the only 'male' lover that Mr. Potter has, but you are no less beautiful than them even if your makeup is not too heavy."

Draco snorted sarcastically. Did Harry also order this makeup artist to dress up his lovers?

Daphne was busy tidying up her equipment behind Draco as she continued mumbling. "But you are special. You should be grateful. Mr. Potter never asked me to dress up his other lovers," Daphne's muttering had answered Draco's previous question. “And the most sensational thing is this dress is Mr. Potter told me to order it directly from the designer in Paris. Special order because it was completed in just 1 week, this dress is specially made for you, second to none in this world." Daphne gave a small exclamation, looking dazzled by something in her hand. "You should be grateful that Mr. Potter treats you special."

Draco turned his head, wanting to know what had so caught Daphne's attention, and once again, he was blown away. In Daphne's hand, hanging on an elegant coat hanger, was an extraordinarily beautiful dress.

The dress is made of gleaming green silk with tiny crystals spreading across the dress's length, giving it a stunning sparkling effect. The legs of the dress spread out to the side and hung down beautifully.

It was the most beautiful dress Draco had ever seen. And again, what the hell! Harry told him to wear a dress? Has that man gone mad?

“Put on this dress. You must be ready in half an hour. Mr. Potter wants to see you before the party,” said Daphne, spreading the green dress on the bed and walking out of the room.

Daphne's last words before leaving brought Draco away from his frustration. Harry had treated him just like his lovers, who could be commanded at will like a doll!

This time he wouldn't satisfy Harry. Draco wasn't Harry's boyfriend. He was a man and not a doll he could tweak at will. Harry had to realize that.

»»———————————————««

Harry enters, and Draco waits with anticipation. Harry was wearing a neat jet black suit. His hair, which was slightly long that touched his collar, was slicked back, making him look like a handsome beast who was so charming.

The man stepped into the room, and Draco felt Harry stunned for a moment staring at Draco's face, which was beautifully made up. But then Harry's eyes turned to Draco, who was still wearing the usual clothes he always wore in his room.

Harry's eyes darkened as if a storm was about to hit. "Why don't you wear your dress?" Harry hissed softly.

Draco took a step back, aware of the intensity of the anger in Harry's voice. This one-man probably suffers from post power syndrome and can easily get angry with him if he doesn't follow his will, Draco thought to himself.

"I'm a man," Draco straightened his chin defiantly, though his guts were a little cowered.

"So what? That dress is specially ordered for you,” this time, Harry growled a little, holding back his patience.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy?! If you want me to look like a woman, why don't you just find a real woman, not me!" Draco spat out angrily. His pride felt abused as a man.

"Draco," Harry clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Stop this bullshit right now."

No! He couldn't wear the dress, which was tantamount to acknowledging Harry's control over him.

"I don't want to wear it," Draco managed to raise his voice, so it was loud. "I'm not the toy that you can command as you please!!"

"Toy, you say?" Harry took a step forward, and Draco automatically stepped back. “You wear that dress, or I'll rape you right now on the floor, so you know how I treat my toy!"

Draco's heart skipped a beat, afraid of Harry's threat. Will Harry carry out his threat? But seeing those eyes lit with anger, Draco suddenly realized that Harry was not playing games. This man has a demon inside of him, and when it comes out, Harry won't hesitate to be cruel.

_It's your fault that you challenged this devil, Draco!_ Draco cursed himself silently.

"Draco, you better put on this dress, or you'll really regret it." Harry started hissing angrily. His hand grabbed the green dress and threw it carelessly at Draco, who immediately caught it and carefully held the dress.

Harry treats dresses — as expensive and beautiful as this — as a rag. This demon doesn't understand anything about beauty! Unconsciously Draco's hatred spilled over again for Harry. The urge to challenge Harry was immense even though the other side of him screamed not to challenge Harry any further.

The two of them stood face to face, the air between them extremely tense. Silent and hushed, only two eyes staring at each other and challenging each other.

"Put on that dress, Draco." this time, Harry took a step closer, impatient.

Draco immediately took another step back away from Harry, his heart racing, and started to feel scared. "Okay, I'll put it on, you get out of here first!" he shouted angrily at being forced to surrender, tears almost dripping from his eyes.

But Harry didn't budge. The man grits his teeth in anger. "I'm not leaving. Your chance is already time out. I was kind enough to give you the opportunity to join the party and wear nice clothes. Now hurry up and put on that dress,” Harry didn't raise his voice at all, but the anger in his voice crept into the air and forced Draco to do what he wanted.

Holding back tears and holding back his embarrassment, Draco took off his clothes in front of Harry's eyes, who stood stiffly while staring at him and then putting on the dress. It was an extraordinarily fine dress, slid slowly over his body, and felt so snug.

For a moment, Draco forgot his frustration at Harry's coercion and lost himself in fascination with the beauty of the dress on his body. Harry watched Draco for a moment in a beautiful dress. Draco looked like a forest goddess descended from heaven, extraordinarily beautiful.

“Good,” Harry snarled, then quickly grabbed the dress and tore it from Draco's body.

Draco was stunned when the man tore the dress from his chest. A dress as beautiful and fine as it was already damaged, with rips of cloth and threads stretching out, and the crystals scattered with a soft clink on the floor.

Draco's eyes filled with tears, not expecting Harry to be that cruel to tore off such a beautiful dress to show off his arrogance and power. Draco had given up his pride to be crushed by this monster, and what the result?! What a cruel man!

"Why do you look like you want to cry? You don't want to wear this dress, do you?” muttered Harry, staring at Draco sharply. "Then, I grant your wish." Harry grabbed Draco, gripped the blonde's back until he was closer to him with a sudden movement.

Draco tried to wriggle but was helpless.

"From now on, you have to rethink if you want to challenge me. I'm not a good person, and I don't hesitate to be cruel,” Harry's lips felt close to Draco's, and he was a little out of breath.

Harry's head was lowered, and Draco felt certain Harry would kiss him for a moment. But somehow, the man's neck stiffened and stopped his intention. Harry pushed Draco away. Then turned his body toward the door.

"Daphne!" Harry's voice was a little loud when he called out to the petite make-up.

The door opened, and Daphne hurried inside. The woman gasped to find Draco's tear-streaked state in that dress — an exclusive dress designed by a famous designer, the only one in the world, which was very expensive and must have made all the women envy — now dangling rips across Draco's chest in a pitiful and disheveled state. The expensive make-up on Draco's face also went awry because of the tear marks on Draco's face.

"Take care of him," Harry didn't look at Draco anymore. The man immediately walked out and slammed the door behind him, angrily.

"You really dare to challenge Mr. Potter like that," Daphne muttered half grumpily. From earlier, this delicate woman had been busy grumbling because she had to start over to dress Draco.

Especially when her eyes fell upon Draco's green dress, which now sat like trash on the floor, Daphne would sigh dramatically, then grumble again in vague words. Luckily Daphne had a spare dress with her. Although not quite as fancy and beautiful as the green one Harry had torn up, it was a pretty good dress. It is maroon color and simple cut, perfectly wrapping Draco's body.

"Now, it's done," Daphne put the lip brush on the table and stared at Draco's reflection in the mirror. "It's still beautiful, though not as fancy as before."

Draco couldn't help but glanced at the green dress on the floor and let out a bitter sigh even though he didn't want to wear a dress, but it couldn't be denied that it was so beautiful. However, behind his disappointment was satisfaction that at least he could show Harry that he could challenge him.

_How scary that man would be when he got angry,_ Draco frowned. Since his last attempt to escape, the guard over him had been tight. There were two men in black suits and brawny bodies guarding the door. Tonight is the first time Draco has been given the freedom to come down and out of this room. If Draco was alert enough, maybe he could escape this house.

"Now, put on these shoes." Daphne put a pretty gold shoe on the carpet. "Then I'll walk you down. Mr. Potter is waiting downstairs because the party's getting started."

»»———————————————««

When Draco descended the stairs, in an instant, his heart sank. Everyone present at this party was dressed spectacularly, all must be the latest designs from famous designers.

The men in suits were seen gathering and chatting in a corner near the fire, and the women were seen in groups with their friends spread out on all sides of the ballroom. A large serving table in the corner serves a wide variety of fine dining.

In one corner, the bartender was busy serving guest requests, and waiters dressed in black and white paced back and forth, offering endless trays of dishes and champagne.

As Draco descended the stairs, all eyes were on him until Draco felt his hands sweat. His eyes looked around for Harry, but the man didn't seem to be around. Nervous, feeling isolated in the crowd, Draco stood still in the corner of the room near a window, choosing to observe rather than mingle.

Draco grimaced when he realized that at every access to the exit, all of them stood two or three of Harry's bodyguards in the same black suits and who always seemed on guard. Draco had to get past them if he wanted to get out of this place.

"Is that Harry's newest girlfriend?" A cynical voice heard. Apparently, the owner of the voice was intentionally making Draco hear it.

Draco turned his head to find a group of beautiful women whispering and staring at him with hate. The most beautiful woman in her very sexy black dress openly eyed Draco with contempt from head to toe.

"I heard Harry asked her to live together, just imagine! There isn't a single woman Harry has ever invited to live with. I thought she was a gorgeous woman! It turns out she was just average. Maybe Harry was drunk when he brought her with him."

"I thought so too," the woman in the group, in the pink dress, replied in an equally sarcastic voice. "Considering the history of Harry's lovers has always been extraordinarily beautiful. But look at her. She doesn't seem like she belongs here. She definitely isn't a woman of class!"

"Her dress is an old dress, last month's design, she must be a poor girl." the voice of another woman with reddish hair in a light blue dress, whispering maliciously, also heated up the atmosphere. "She embarrassed Harry with her appearance."

"She doesn't deserve to be side by side with Harry. I'll bet Harry will soon get sick of her and dump her." The sexy woman in black brushed her hair arrogantly. "As soon as he saw me, Harry would have liked me and threw that girl away."

Draco's cheeks flushed at the insults that were being thrown at him blatantly. _Patience, Draco,_ he hissed to himself. Those bitches are used to living richly, so they sometimes lack manners. Hah! If only they had known that the Harry Potter they glorified was secretly attracted to 'men'.

"Waiting for me, darling?" Harry's voice sounded so close behind Draco till he jumped in shock.

Draco turned his head to find Harry standing, relaxed, leaning slightly against the nearby window. The man seemed to have been standing there for a long time. He must have heard clearly all the insults that had been thrown at Draco earlier. Draco's cheeks blushed even more, embarrassed and humiliated.

Harry approached, and the women in the crowd seemed to gasp at his good looks. _That man is handsome_ , Draco muttered to himself. Feeling annoyed because he couldn't help but admit the truth that was plastered in front of him.

With his slightly disheveled black hair, deep but sharp light emerald eyes, thin, manly curved lips, and high cheekbones that angled his face in such a way, was matched by the jet black suit that wrapped his muscular body snugly, making him look like a handsome angel with a dazzling evil character.

Harry seemed to know he was being watched with awe by the crowd of women, but he didn't look at them at all. His eyes were fixed on Draco, and a lopsided smile appeared on his lips. "You're so gorgeous, babe," Harry grabbed Draco, hugged Draco's waist gently, then kissed Draco's nose tenderly. "Of all the women in this room, you're the most beautiful. Everyone else is just trash." Harry said the words aloud, which the horde of women heard directly.

A gasp could be heard from there, and when Draco turned his head, the women appeared to be standing with their faces blushed, embarrassed by Harry's insult. Then for various reasons, they separate and choose to move to other places.

Harry chuckled when he saw their behavior. Then Harry lowered his head and looked at Draco, his smile fading immediately. "Don't try to run away, and don't try to ask anyone here, they won't be able to help you, and if I find out you do, you will be punished," Harry whispered coldly, his attitude turned stiff, and he let go of the hug from Draco, without another word he left Draco alone.

Draco was dumbfounded, still fascinated by Harry's show of affection. Was that man doing it on purpose to defend him from the crowd of wicked women?

"What a good boyfriend," a soft voice was heard behind him.

Draco turned his head and faced a beautiful woman in her white dress, who smiled gently at him. Maybe this woman was the only guest at the party who wanted to say hello to Draco.

"Who?" Draco grimaced when he realized the woman's comment.

The woman chuckled. _Even her laugh sounded sweet,_ Draco thought to himself.

"Harry Potter, your boyfriend." The woman shrugged her shoulders in the direction of Harry's retirement. "He defended you bravely in front of those annoying women…whoops." The woman covered her lips with tapered fingers. "I can't say it, but they are annoying, right? If it weren't for my husband, I wouldn't want to attend this party and mingle with them." the woman laughed again.

She's a happy woman. Beautiful, happy woman, Draco corrected. With her beautiful golden white dress, perfect hairdo, simple make-up, and her eyes sparkling with love. This woman in front of him seemed to radiate happiness. Her husband must have loved her very much.

"Ah, yes, sorry, I was rambling around but forgot to introduce myself." the woman stretched out her hand and smiled. "I'm Hermione." Her friendly smile was contagious.

Draco returned Hermione's hand and smiled broadly as well. "Draco," he whispered, introducing himself. "Thank you for greeting me, and I'm not a woman." Draco felt cringe by his last words.

Hermione smiled again. "Don't worry, I already know." Then she looked at the group of women who were now scattered and busy gossiping with each other. "Don't mind them. They just envy you."

Draco frowned. "Envy me? Why?"

"Ah, you must have never heard of the outside world," Hermione laughed again. "Gossip is spreading fast in this elite world. You are the most talked-about person these days."

"Why?" Draco looked at Hermione curiously.

"Because Harry Potter, the coldest tycoon here, invites you to stay with him in his house. Despite having many lovers, Potter is known to have a principle of sterilizing his house from the presence of women." Hermione twitched her chin. "And well, who knows if the woman he's carrying isn't a woman," Hermione said teasingly, making Draco blush awkwardly.

Hermione looked at Draco again and smiled. "You are the only 'woman' he has been invited to stay in his house and didn't even go out until now. They all feel jealous because what you are going through is their dream, living with the most wanted bachelor here."

Draco was stunned. They all don't know what really happened. Draco is not Harry's lover. He lived in this house not as Harry's lover, but more like a prisoner. Draco was kidnapped and abused by that most-wanted-bachelor.

"Are you also one of them? Admire his good looks?"

Hermione laughed spontaneously at Draco's question. "No, I think my husband is the most handsome in the world. I don't have time to admire other men." Hermione smiled, and her eyes sparkled with love at the thought of her husband.

Draco looked away, suddenly saddened by how lucky Hermione was compared to him. The woman looked so happy and carefree. As for himself, he didn't even know what he means to Harry. Draco's eyes filled with tears as he imagined the failure of his plans to kill that man, which ended up trapped in the demon's embrace.

Hermione noticed the sad look on Draco's face, and her forehead wrinkled. "What's wrong, Draco? Are you sick?"

Draco looked at Hermione again. This woman is kind. Maybe Hermione could help him. "Help me..." Draco whispered weakly, afraid his voice might be caught by Harry or his bodyguards scattered everywhere. "Help me out of here."

Hermione frowned, clearly taken aback by Draco's request, her eyes staring questioningly. "What's the matter, Draco? But... Aren't you..."

"Here you are. I've been looking for you everywhere, dear." the deep voice distracted Hermione from Draco.

Draco turned his head and stared in awe at the man who possessively wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. He was handsome, with red hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. Hermione didn't seem to be kidding when she said that her husband was exceptionally handsome.

But not quite as handsome as Potter. Draco gasped and quickly dispelled his ridiculous thought.

"Ron," Hermione muttered softly, her cheeks flushed red, looking timid at Ron's blatant affection.

Hermione's husband seemed to love his wife very much. The man looked at Hermione like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"We have to go home soon. Let's say goodbye to the host first."

"But Ron, we've only been here a little while. It would be impolite to—"

"Ssshh," Ron stopped Hermione's protest. "It's not good for your belly if you linger here."

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Six weeks," her hand stroked his flat stomach gently.

Draco was stunned by Hermione's words. He beamed at the happy news. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione touched Ron's arm gently, turning Ron's seemingly inseparable attention to Draco. "Ron, this is Draco," muttered Hermione softly.

Draco stretched out his hand politely, and Ron shook his hand, then glared at him. It made Draco feel his guts shrink a little under the sharp gaze of those sky blue eyes.

"That Draco?" there was a question in Ron's voice.

Hermione touched Ron's arm again, reminding him, then looked at Draco apologetically. "Gossip spreads fast, even among men," she whispered to Draco, asking for understanding.

Draco smiled and nodded his head. There was a little disappointment in his heart. Ron looks like Harry's business partner. In that case, any hope of asking Hermione for help had faded.

"Come on, honey, let's say goodbye to the host," Ron nodded at Draco, then tugged at his wife's waist to follow him.

"Wait a minute," Hermione took out a little gold card from her bag, "This is my card." She held it in Draco's finger. "Call me whenever you want. I thought we could be friends."

And then, the perfect couple drifted away and sank into the hustle and bustle of the party, leaving Draco still standing there, clutching the business card as if it was his ticket to the rescue.

»»———————————————««

"He's asking me a favor," Hermione winced as she rested her head against Ron's chest. The man was still lying relaxed with his eyes closed, enjoying quiet moments cuddling with his beloved wife.

Ron's eyes opened, staring at Hermione curiously. "Who?"

"Draco, Potter's lover."

Ron paused, then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think we should get involved in Harry Potter's business. He's a wonderful business partner, and I'm glad my company is working with his company, but from a personal perspective..." Ron ran his fingers across Hermione's back. "I don't really like him."

"Why?" Hermione looked at Ron curiously.

"Well, Potter is infamous for being...cruel. He looks cold and stiff, but when disturbed, he is ruthless. Sometimes I get a little bit of sympathy for his mercilessness."

"Then I'm even more worried about Draco," Hermione recalled Draco's plea to her. "He asked me to help him escape from the house. His eyes were so tortured, is it possible that Potter held him hostage in that house by force?"

"Maybe," Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead gently, "but as I said, it's none of our business."

"Will you at least try talking to Potter? You have a meeting tomorrow morning with him, right?" Hermione gave Ron a pleading look. There was anxiety in her voice, especially when he remembered how agonized Draco looked when he begged her earlier.

Ron chuckled, then turned around and hugged Hermione's body. "All right, princess, I'll try." He brought his face close to hers, then kissed her lips sweetly. "Now, can we stop talking about other people and go to sleep? I'm so sleepy, and it's not good for you to sleep late at night. "

»»———————————————««

Coffee was served, a sign that the casual meeting was over. Several men opted out to smoke, while Ron sat quietly on the edge of the sofa, watching Harry, who was still busy studying the files in his hand.

Harry was not a man who mingled so easily, he was a loner, and his famous disposition made people hesitant to approach him. Ron wasn't close to Harry. They were only talking about business. And when it comes to business, Harry is quite cooperative. Their partnership has resulted in many benefits for their respective companies.

Ron hesitated to ask Harry about Draco. It seems too strange to discuss the matter here. But his wife — lovely Hermione — had made him promise to do it. Ron cleared his throat, drawing Harry's attention from the files he was groping through. "My wife and I met your lover last night."

Harry's head shot up as if it had been jerked. He looked at Ron warily. "Oh, yeah?" his tone was relaxed, but the tension in Harry's voice couldn't fool Ron.

_There must be something,_ Ron thought, _something Potter keeps to himself._

"Well, he met my wife yesterday and had a long talk with her," Ron tried to lure Harry in, and it seemed the fishing rod had hit because Harry's eyes narrowed, and looked at him suspiciously.

"Did he say anything to your wife?"

Ron looked straight at Harry. "He asked for help from my wife to be saved so that he can get out of your house."

Harry's lips tightened in a thin line, and then he immediately stood up. “Tell your wife not to do anything. He is mine, and no one can take him out of my house, except with my permission." Harry looked straight at Ron, considering. "I respect you, Weasley. You are one of the few people I respect, and I don't want this respectful relationship to break. Sorry, I'll excuse myself first because there is an appointment with the other client after this." After nodding stiffly, Harry walked away from the huge meeting room.

Ron sat quietly and took a sip of coffee, his eyes still on the door Harry had disappeared behind. Harry's behavior reminded him of his old self. A smile appeared on Ron's lips. Harry might have gone through the same thing as himself if he hadn't been careful of Draco.

Enemy to lover, huh? Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't with Harry lmao... Did he have bipolar or something? I don't even know 😂
> 
> I'm a worshipper for the feminine/pretty Draco, so don't bully me...whoopsie
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comment :)


	5. 𝐀𝐭𝐡𝐲𝐦𝐲

**Athymy**   
_(n.) melancholy_

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

When the door to his room was opened from the outside, Draco had no idea that Harry was the one who entered. That man had utterly ignored him lately. Draco hardly even saw the man, except the scene when Harry entered his car on the lower terrace visible from the second-floor window where Draco was locked up.

And as usual, Harry looked angry. Draco furrowed his brows. Why is that guy never the slightest bit cheerful and smiling? Even if he smiled, his smile was just a smile that was evil and cynical. Has that man never felt the slightest happiness in his heart?

Without further ado, Harry threw his jacket on the chair, loosened his tie, and gave Draco a sharp look. "What did you say to Ron's Wife?"

Draco immediately frowned in fear. Hermione had probably passed his request to Ron for help, and Ron told Harry about it.

When the fear gripped him, Draco immediately shook his head, trying to regain his courage. He remembered his father and mother's happy faces, then replaced with their pale faces lying in the coffin. Hatred and anger are his weapons against Harry.

"I did ask Hermione to save me," Draco lifted his chin haughtily, challenging Harry.

Harry growled fiercely, his eyes burning. "Try it if you dare ask Hermione to release you, and if that woman dared to do something, I would take her life away." Harry hissed furiously. "And I never messed with what I said, Draco, your freedom will be replaced by the lives of those who let their guard down or those who try to save you."

Draco's face turned pale. Is Harry really going to hurt Hermione? He remembered the gentle smile on Hermione's pretty face and her kind heart. Oh my God, Hermione was his only chance to escape. But if Harry was going to injure Hermione in return, then Draco had no chance.

"Why don't you let me go? I'm sick of being your prisoner."

Harry narrowed his eyes, watching Draco from head to toe. "It's too easy if I let you go, you will definitely find a way to get revenge again, and it's too easy if I kill you. Your body is too good to die in vain." Harry stepped closer, and Draco immediately stepped back automatically.

"Stop! Don't come near me!" Draco unconsciously gripped his chest in a protective motion. Harry had forced his volition on him before, the bruise on his hands still aching, the scar of the harsh tie on his wrists.

Harry just smiled disparagingly at Draco's movements. “You know you can't refuse if I want to force you. Did you not learn from our sex experience yesterday?" the man calmly threw his loosened tie on the floor, then unbuttoned his shirt, one by one.

Draco stared at the scene before him in panic. "You... What are you doing?!"

"What do you think I want to do?" Harry threw down his shirt and stood naked in front of Draco. The man's body was extraordinarily beautiful, slender but firm with his muscles poking out, looking so strong. "I'm going to take a shower," Harry looked amused at Draco's surprise. "And you come with me."

Draco's face turned pale and looked at Harry sharply. "What the hell. Why are you take a shower here? Y-You have your own bathroom in your room. T-This is.."

"This is my lover's room," Harry finished Draco's sentence calmly. "Yes. You're my lover, Draco. You must accept that. You are here to satisfy my lust."

"God damn it!" Draco gushed angrily, then driven by his offense at Harry's insult, Draco stepped forward and tried to throw a punch in Harry's face. But Harry was quite flexible. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and speedily moved Draco's arm behind his back.

"It's not that easy Draco, remember that I'm a pretty strong man. If you're nice, I'll be nice to you, but if you challenge me, I'll probably hurt you." With one hand still around Draco, the man grabbed Draco's chin and forced a hot kiss on his lips. "When I say you have to shower with me, then you will." Harry pushed Draco into the white marble-tinted bathroom.

Harry felt like he was going crazy. He hasn't had sex with any women lately. Because he's not interested, his craving was centered on Draco. This young man made him want to subdue him, conquer, and dominate him possessively. Harry wanted Draco to bend to his feet, adoring him as so many people did to him.

Well, that might take a long time. Harry frowned at Draco's expression. This boy must always be forced and still tied up, and Harry actually doesn't like hurting anyone he will sleep with. The proof of his desire was clear, and Draco refused to see him. Harry pushed Draco's body into the shower, letting the warm water soak them both.

When Draco tried to resist once more, Harry gripped both of his hands tightly against the wall and pressed his body together, gluing the evidence of his desire to the center of Draco's body, making Draco's face flush red.

"Be careful, Draco. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to take a shower."

Draco blinked. "Shower?"

There was an amused glow in Harry's eyes. "Yes, take a shower. What do you think I want to do?"

Draco's cheeks flushed even more, mostly when his eyes were swept across Harry's hardened cock. It was clear that the man was very, very aroused.

Harry followed Draco's gaze and smiled. "I just wanted to take a shower, but it looks like you are more interested in something else."

Draco stared angrily into Harry's eyes, but the man just chuckled.

"Whatever, you shower here with me, or if you prefer to challenge me, we could end up having great sex in the bathroom. Now please scrub my back with soap,” Harry took off his pants, snickering again when Draco immediately glanced away, not wanting to look.

"Come on, rub my back." Harry turned over, letting his shoulders and neck catch the warm water from the shower, which coursed down to his muscular back and toned butt.

Draco was stunned and blinked when he realized that his eyes were fixated on the beauty of Harry's muscular and tough body. Slender but manly, and all so in proportion to its place as if God created this man with a smile.

Harry turned his head and caught Draco watching his body. His sensual gaze radiated, hot, and passionate. But then he found Draco's eyes circling all over the bathroom.

This young man still hadn't given up on his attempt to harm Harry. Harry could bet that Draco was looking for a gun, something — maybe to smack him on the head when Harry was distracted.

“Draco,” Harry's voice was low and menacing, even though he actually enjoyed saying Draco's name slowly in his mouth. "If you don't do what I say and are busy looking for a way to — who knows what plans you have in your pretty head, then maybe I will change my mind and just fuck you right away."

Draco jumped up, grabbed the liquid soap, and then rubbed it over Harry's tough, muscular back. The touch made both of them gasp. Harry couldn't even stop his groan; his manhood was already so hard like a rock down there until it hurts, protesting to be satisfied.

The touch of Draco's soft hands on his back made the situation even worse. It turns Harry on to the levels he couldn't bear it. Draco frowned at Harry's moaning sound. He couldn't see Harry's expression, could only see Harry's back hair, which was black and now wet, attached to the nape of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked when Harry groaned again. His fingers gently rubbed Harry's shoulders and back, which were now smooth with soap.

A splash of warm water soaked the two of them, making the glass of the bathroom mist from the steam.

Harry gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his excitement. "Nothing," his voice was a deep groan, trying to hold himself back when Draco's soft, soapy hands touched his waist.

He wanted to grab Draco's soft hand and place it on his cock, then satisfy himself in Draco's body. But he couldn't. Harry wanted to get Draco to surrender willingly. Their last two sex was not voluntary. Although in the end, Harry was able to make Draco feel good. Harry Potter never forces a woman to fall into his arms. It is the women who are scrambling to be hugged by him.

Harry firmly believed himself to be one hundred percent straight. But since Draco came into his life and confronted Harry with arrogance - where Draco's appearance was different when he was in high school, more mature and attractive — made Harry want to conquer the young man. Draco was the one who had to give up in his arms.

Draco Malfoy can make a Harry Potter question his sexuality. Harry closed his eyes, imagining how good it would be when Draco finally gave into his arms and begged him. Harry glanced at Draco, and...

For heaven's sake! Bless his soul! Draco was still fully dressed, and what makes everything worse, Draco's outfit was a thin white t-shirt and shorts that showed off his smooth thighs. And when the clothes get soaked, it makes Draco's body so sexy, reflected illegally behind the white clothes that make him look mysterious.

Harry gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear to play around like this anymore. Being around Draco, naked and ready like this, made him feel almost crazy. This young man had to give up on him.

Draco Malfoy must feel to his knees!

»»———————————————««

Harry put on his coat and turned to Alden, who was waiting for him by the door. "What about that last case? Have you taken care of them?"

Alden shrugged his shoulders. “Mr. Tom harbored anger towards you, master. Mostly because your actions have entirely crushed the entire project planning."

Harry smiled, imagining Tom Riddle's face right now must be red with anger. "Tom was always angry with me from the start. But until now he won't be able to do anything for me. He knows he will die if he tries to kill me just once and then fails."

"What if he tries and succeeds?" Alden interrupted quickly. “Mr. Tom is very cunning and dirty-handed. He uses many people to achieve his goals. We must not underestimate him and must always be careful." Alden looked at Harry with serious eyes. "You should have told me to take care of that person long ago so that he doesn't dare to do anything wrong, my lord."

Harry shook his head nonchalantly. "He wouldn't dare, and even if he dared to do anything. I will finish him myself."

Tom Riddle is one of Harry's business enemies. The man was hypocritical because, in front of Harry, he was always kind and friendly. But Harry knows that the man has an intense hatred for him because his business is getting worse due to Harry's expansion.

Harry realized that he really shouldn't underestimate Tom because Tom has important friends behind his dirty business. Based on his subordinates' investigations, the man was linked to an illegal weapons syndicate and underground groups.

It is possible that Tom will end up hiring one of them to kill him. Although well equipped with self-defense and proficient in a wide variety of weapons and surrounded by a troop of competent bodyguards, Harry must always be alert.

One day, when Tom is as annoying as the plague that must be put down, Harry himself would take care of him. But not now, maybe Harry's reputation for cruelty made Tom very cautious about his actions. Harry wanted to see how far Tom was moving. Only then did he decide what to do with the trash.

_Later,_ Harry muttered to himself. Now he has to have dinner with his sweetheart.

Satisfied with his appearance, Harry turned and shrugged at Alden. "Is he ready?"

Alden nodded his head. "Daphne has prepared him from an hour ago," Alden bowed, then opened the door for Harry.

»»———————————————««

When Daphne dressed him up, Draco was too tired to make even the slightest disobedience. He didn't even ask anything earlier when Alden escorted Daphne to his room, and the woman suddenly dressed him.

"Looks like you turned into a quiet person. You don't want to know why you got dressed?" Daphne asked after she finished putting the golden eyeshadow on Draco's lids.

Draco just shook his head, unable to answer. The memory of the incident in the bathroom had mixed feelings. By the way, as promised, Harry was just taking a shower. After Draco finished soaping his back, Harry continued to bathe and then, with a presumptuous look, offered to wash Draco — which, of course, Draco refused him outright with a bunch of swearing that exploded from his lips.

Harry just smiled, took a white towel, tied it around his waist, and walked away casually. Leaving Draco still transfixed under the shower. Harry was so turned on. Draco didn't have to hold it to find out that the evidence of Harry's cock had stood out shamelessly.

But why didn't the man do anything to him? It doesn't mean that Draco wanted Harry to do anything to him. But that memory, the image of Harry, who was so enthusiastic about it, could not disappear from his mind.

Somehow the feeling of shame and humiliation creeps up Draco's mind. What a shame! Could it be that there was hidden inside him a whore ready to explode? Or could it be that Harry is just so skilled at flirting that it almost makes Draco bend his knees?

  
"It's finished," Daphne's voice sounded satisfied, returning Draco from his reverie.

Draco glanced slightly at the mirror, not interested in Daphne's makeup at first, but couldn't help but hold his gaze a little longer. This time he's wearing a black suit. Draco's long blonde hair was lifted in ponytails, showing off his ears. Overall, the appearance looks so elegant and classy. Daphne is excellent at making his appearance change drastically like this.

"Mr. Potter will invite you to eat in _Atmosphere_ ," Daphne was dumbfounded when she saw Draco looked normal at the name of the restaurant. “Hey, that's the classiest five-star restaurant. There will be lots of eyes that see and judge you, but don't mind them.” Daphne rolled her eyes flirtatiously. "They're just jealous because you're with the most wanted bachelor."

_Most wanted bachelor, huh?_ Without realizing it, Draco rolled his eyes. Maybe the people were too dazzled by Harry's good looks, so they're all blind with all his real nature.

The door opened, and Alden entered. "Ready?" The cold-faced bodyguard raised his eyebrows slightly at Draco's appearance, but his face remained flat. "Master Harry is waiting downstairs."

»»———————————————««

Draco was ushered into a lower ballroom, and Harry stood there. The man briefly cast a complimenting glance but said nothing. Even in the car, they drove along in silence. Harry apparently intended to maintain the silence until it reached its destination. But Draco couldn't stand it. The only weapon to keep him from falling for Harry's charms was to challenge him constantly.

"Why are you taking me out to dinner?" finally, Draco broke the silence with his question.

Harry turned slightly and gave Draco a lazy expression. "I am hungry,"

Draco snorted in annoyance at that answer. "You have 3 international chefs in your house," was what Draco heard over the servants' chatter.

"I was in the mood to eat out, and you..." Harry studied Draco with a 'watch out if you dare to argue' look. "You are my lover, so you must accompany me."

Of course, Draco denied it. "I'm not your lover."

"Yes, you are my lover. Someone I slept with more than once automatically becomes my lover."

"No!" Draco interrupted stubbornly, although his face flushed at Harry's vulgar words. "I'm not, and I will never be!" Draco was sure that his burst of anger kept Harry frozen for a moment.

"Draco," Harry made his characteristic menacing voice. “Don't challenge me. You know I'm not in the mood to argue with you, I'm in a bad mood, and I'm sick of all your resistance. So don't try to provoke my patience. "

"If you're sick of me, you should let me go."

"No," Harry replied quickly, only a split second after Draco closed his mouth. "Stop, Draco. I won't let you go."

"Why?"

"You know why," Harry was obviously irritated.

"No, I don't know," Draco replied stubbornly.

"Because," Harry growled slightly, and with a quick move, the man gripped Draco's jaw with his fingers, soft but threatening. “Because I love getting into you so much, you are different from the others, feel your hole envelop my cock in heat, then hear your moans until your orgasm. Clear?"

The answer was crystal clear, and Harry managed to make Draco fell silent. Along the way, they did not say another word.

»»———————————————««

In a dark corner, a telephone was picked up. Tom Riddle was sitting in his big chair, smoking a cigarette. A glass of brandy with its half-full bottle appeared beside him. His cold face with a nose flushed from drunkenness looked alert.

"Did it work?" the man asked quickly.

There was a brief pause, then the deep voice over there calmly replied. “They have left the house. The plan will be carried out later when they return home."

"Good, let me know when it's done."

"Okay. You will not be disappointed that you have hired me to kill Harry Potter." The telephone hung up, and Tom chuckled in the dark. Downing his drink, for the early celebrations.

Harry Potter, his arch-enemy. The man had destroyed his business with his expansion. And not only that, Tom was wracked with feelings of jealousy and intense hatred for Harry. Somehow Harry was created so perfect, from a physical point of view. Everyone scrambled to kneel at his feet, worshiping Harry like a god.

Harry Potter must be exterminated; a man like that must not live in this world. And tonight is probably the last night the man will live.

»»———————————————««

Harry took Draco's hand formally as he entered the restaurant. The head of the restaurant herself greeted them and led them both to the table that had been prepared. Harry looks familiar with the restaurant's head chef, and Draco sees the head of the restaurant, a French woman with a thick French accent. Now and then, Harry spoke fluent French and smiled in response to the head chef.

From the information Draco had received, Harry's father and mother were of French descent. Perhaps this is why Harry speaks fluent French, even though that is none of his business. Draco quickly took his mind off Harry.

When the restaurant's head chef left, Harry pulled Draco a chair and then sat in front of Draco. "This restaurant belongs to my mother," Harry watched the head of the restaurant leave. "Luna is my mother's assistant for a long time. She loves this restaurant as much as she loves her life."

Draco stared at Harry in silence. Harry's parents had also died, that was what he knew, but somehow, the information about Harry's parents was kept tightly, so far away that no one could dig it up.

A waiter came, and Harry ordered again in fluent French. When the appetizer arrived, Draco was blown away by the presentation. Harry explained that it was _L'imperial de salmon marine_ , which turned out to be a filet of smoked salmon. Accompanied by _crème_ , citrus slices, and bread baggage. The presentation is beautiful, like a stretch of desert on a plate complete with an exotic atmosphere.

Draco took the first bite and moaned, feeling the crème melt in his mouth and creating flavors that mingled with sweetness and delicacy. Little did he realize that Harry was staring at his expression with hungry eyes. Harry was in a horrible mood. His indescribable desire frustrated him immensely.

Harry desperately wanted to explode…inside Draco's body.

Harry orders _Chardonnay_ wine for their dinner, hoping that tonight Draco gets a little drunk and loosens his guard. But the thought of making love to Draco while he was drunk didn't please Harry at all. He wanted the beautiful man to volunteer, wrapped his legs around Harry's waist when their bodies were joined. That moment will definitely come if Harry will be patient and keep this stubborn young man down slowly.

The main course came: _Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure_ , a duck meat dish grilled to light brown and greasy with crushed soft potatoes served with a salad bowl. It tastes amazingly delicious with a blend of unusual and distinctive spices, making Draco fascinated with this typical French cuisine's flavors.

No wonder this restaurant was awarded five stars.

"You like it?" in the dim light; Harry looked gentler. The evil line on his lips seemed to be fading, and it made him appear even more relaxed.

Draco wanted to argue but didn't want to spoil this beautiful atmosphere. Locked in for weeks in that damned room and now for some reason, Harry is kind enough to take him out — albeit with a tight guard — Draco briefly glanced at Harry's bodyguards who were standing as usual at the access exit.

Draco nodded his head. He really enjoyed all of this, not only the food, although the food at Harry's house was no less delicious, but being able to eat with a free landscape — not inside the room, and the room that was always locked — was very nice.

"Good," Harry muttered with satisfaction, then called the waiter over for dessert and coffee. "I want a truce."

Draco shifted his interested gaze to the newly arrived dessert. It's _crème brûlée_ , a gorgeous dish of cream that is burnt on the top to form a crunchy but soft caramel layer on the bottom.

"Truce?" realizing the meaning of Harry's words, Draco became fully alert.

"I will treat you kindly, not as a prisoner, but as my lover. I think we can have a pretty good working relationship."

Draco becomes tempted by Harry's offer. No, not tempted to be Harry's lover. But tempted by the promise that Harry would not treat him as a prisoner, which meant loosening the tight security that had guarded him.

That meant his chance to escape would...

Harry seemed to be able to read Draco's mind from the look on his face, his lips tightened in anger, and the man growled. "Forget it!" Harry threw down the napkin angrily, then stood up. "Alden!"

Alden quickly prepared Harry's car, and Draco found himself being pulled away from the restaurant.

»»———————————————««

In the darkness, the figure was watching. The car's brake cable had been successfully cut. All of that is indeed difficult to do, considering that Harry's bodyguards are always on standby. But don't call him Hyde if it all goes wrong, his fairly popular underworld pseudonym as the most skilled assassin.

The cut was neatly arranged. Even when checked now, no one would notice. But as the car went, and about 10 kilometers from here, just as they entered the suburban area with the winding road and the big tree on either side of it to Harry's house, the cable would break.

Hyde kept watching until the car drove and disappeared around the corner, then smiled wickedly, now is the time to collect the payment from the pathetic Tom.

»»———————————————««

When they are on their way home, Harry's mood seems even worse than before. Draco frowned at him. Does Harry always go through his days in this rage? That man will surely die young, Draco thought with amusement.

The journey took a little while, and Draco was sleepy, probably under the influence of the wine and the appetizer he had eaten earlier. Draco began to close his eyes, and the temptation to go to sleep was delightful.

"Draco!!"

The scream took Draco by surprise and woke him from his sleepiness. When he realized, he felt himself in Harry's arms, held him so tight till he felt hurt. Harry's whole body was wrapped around him as if to protect him.

Protect him from what? An instant later, they rolled over, and a loud bang hit his head, darkening everything, and Draco couldn't remember anything else.

»»———————————————««

"How is he?" Harry pushed his way through the crowd of nurses. The nurses in another room were seen chasing him because the wound on his arm had not been bandaged.

Draco's doctors and nurses turned their heads in unison and were a little stunned when they realized that at the door to the emergency room stood the figure of an extremely handsome man, wearing a white shirt covered in blood and looking so angry.

"How is he?!" again, Harry asked with a slight shout.

Doctor Jason, who was on duty, quite aware of Harry's reputation for being so cruel and hot-tempered. After all, Harry was the owner of this hospital.

Doctor Jason walked over to Harry and tried to explain. "He's fine, Mr. Potter. We've stitched up the wound on his head. But he lost a lot of blood, and we are currently looking for blood from a nearby provider…”

"Find that blood, Alden!!" Harry shouted for Alden, who had actually been standing behind him. "He's going to help find Draco's blood. What's his blood type?"

"O," the doctor replied quickly, suddenly afraid of the fire burning in those emerald eyes.

Harry was momentarily stunned. "Take my blood. I'm O too."

"Master, you've been injured in this accident too," Alden interrupted anxiously.

"We can't draw your blood. Your condition is not possible," the doctor interrupted as quickly as Alden did.

Harry clenched his fists angrily. “Look, this is just a small abrasion, and I want all my words to be obeyed, take my blood, and save him! And if…" Harry's panting, his eyes glancing at Draco's limp body. "And if anything happens to him, I'll make all of you pay for it!" he muttered menacingly, making anyone who heard him shudder with terror.

»»———————————————««

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Draco, who was still sleeping because of the drug. Blood transfusions had been carried out, and Draco's condition gradually improved.

Harry felt a little dizziness and pain in his arm this time, which was cut by the car's iron that had rolled three times before crashing into the downhill road. He caressed Draco's head affectionately and quickly kissed the blonde on the forehead before Alden walked into the room.

"Looks like his condition has improved," Alden said, trying to look casual even though he knew what his master had just done to Draco. "We've investigated the culprit."

"Tom," Harry growled. He knew it before Alden even told him. That rotten bastard dares to do this. Tom didn't know what awaited him. Harry's gonna chop him to a pulp. "Have you found him?"

Alden moved, slightly uncomfortable. "Not yet. When he realized that he failed to kill you, he immediately ran away somewhere."

"Look for him, find him, then bring him in front of me, _alive._ " Harry's voice echoed threatening, and Alden knew Harry was enraged.

At this time, Tom should have prayed that he would be caught dead, because if Harry had found him alive… Alden did not dare to imagine how that man would become.

"There's one more, master." Alden suddenly remembered.

Harry had only glanced disinterestedly. He was busy staring at Draco's sleeping face. "What else?"

"Tom didn't do it all himself. He hired a very famous assassin in underworld, Hyde."

Hyde. Harry had heard this name before.

Hyde is a genius assassin with a psychopathic mentality, which is very cruel and maniac. He kills his victims with very thoughtful calculations and can sometimes be very cruel. Up until now, no one knew the real figure of the killer. They all called him Hyde because he always managed to kill his victims…until now.

“The famous Hyde never fails. He will become obsessed with his victim if he can't kill them. And now, he will definitely come after you. You have to be careful because, until now, we don't know who he is."

Harry nodded his head, feeling ready because of anger. Tom and the psychopathic killer, whoever he may be, and anyone who dared to hurt Draco, his possession. If they decided to confront Harry, then they had chosen the wrong opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, my son, just admit *cough* that you have feelings for my baby Draco xD
> 
> If you can speak French or genuine French, feel free to correct me about French food if I made a mistake :)
> 
> Do leave some feedback if you have some. I will appreciate it so much.


	6. 𝐅𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐞

**Féroce**   
_(adj.) ferocious; wild; reckless_

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

Draco woke up when he felt his arm sting. He opened his eyes and stared at the young man with glasses who was very handsome and friendly.

"Oops, I woke you up," the man smiled kindly. "I was injecting medicine for your wound. I've been trying to be as gentle as possible, but I don't seem as gentle as I thought."

Draco watched the man from the white coat he was wearing; he was a doctor.

The man followed Draco's line of sight and smiled. "I'm Doctor Jason. I was the doctor who treated you yesterday when you were brought here. Your head must be hurting, right? You hit it hard enough. I sewed 12 stitches in there."

"Accident?" Draco tried to remember everything, but his last memory only reached Harry's scream and the man's tight embrace before it all went dark.

"Yes, accident, the police said that your car was sabotaged and the brakes failed. Your car rolled over and hit your head. Luckily we were able to save you."

"What about Potter?" Draco asked quickly. The sabotage must have been carried out by Harry's enemies, who had hatred against him.

Is Harry hurt? Or is that man dead? And why rather of being happy but Draco feeling anxious instead?

"I'm sorry if I upset you," the distinctive voice sounded from the door. "But I'm still alive."

Draco turned his head and saw Harry walking into the room, wearing a black shirt and looking incredibly healthy, and it didn't seem like he'd been in an accident. Unconsciously Draco frowned, regretting worrying about Harry.

_That man might be a devil, so it's hard for him to die,_ Draco muttered, cursing to himself.

"How is he, doctor?" Harry looked away and stared at Doctor Jason, who was still standing beside Draco, checking Draco's IV.

The smile on Doctor Jason's face never faded until Draco realized the two men in front of him were so contrasting, one was so cold with the dark and gloomy tones that surrounded him, and the other looked so bright, full of smiles as if he were carrying the sun on his head.

"His condition has improved, but he still has to rest and lie down here for a few days. I can't recommend him to be brought home like you requested Mr. Potter,” Doctor Jason's expression turned serious, although still full of smiles. “It will be dangerous for him, he hit his head badly, and the slightest shaking will make him nauseous and vomiting and in pain. You don't want that to happen to him, do you?"

"How many days until he can return to normal?" Harry talks about Draco as if Draco wasn't in the room.

Doctor Jason seemed to be calculating. "The maximum is seven days, but it is possible that if in less than seven days the development has improved, we will recommend him to be treated at home."

Harry was thoughtful. Seven days and Draco is in a pretty dangerous public area. His brain was spinning over what kind of security he should implement to protect Draco. Tom was still on the chase, and Hyde was somewhere, still eyeing them. Harry needed to be extra careful with Draco.

Doctor Jason shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Draco. "Okay, Draco, I have to get back on duty. I'm sure you'll get well soon." His smile is as bright as the sun was shining again, captivating Draco, even after Doctor Jason had left.

Harry looked at Draco and sneered. "Don't hallucinate," he sighed irritably.

Draco looked at Harry and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You stared at the doctor with a dumb, dazzled look like a virgin who saw their first man... Oh, sorry," Harry's smile was genuinely mocking. "I forgot that you're not a virgin, and I'm your first man."

Draco was really mad at Harry. Harry was a complete mix of everything Draco hated, insolent, disrespectful, and obnoxious. Maybe that's why God created him with extraordinary physical perfection, to compensate for his vices.

"It's none of your business to whom I will be attracted to!" Draco's voice rose.

Harry is stunned, but then he chuckles and decides to sit in the chair next to Draco's bed. "I repeat, don't you ever fall for that young doctor, he must be from a conventional family, and I'm sure his moral education and his family will not tolerate you, the person Harry Potter has tarnis—"

"Shut up!!" Draco growled, unable to stand Harry's words, which seemed to have been used to hurt him. His head felt throbbing as if it had been stabbed with an iron rod. He grimaced and held his head.

Harry's expression immediately changed, the man rose from his chair, and half sat on the bed, hugging Draco. "Draco? What's wrong with you? Draco?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, my head hurts a little."

"Lie down," Harry helped straighten the pillows behind Draco, then slowly laid Draco down on the bed.

Draco closed his eyes, felt the throbbing begin to subside, and sighed.

"How do you feel?"

Draco took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find that an incredibly handsome face was staring at him anxiously, truly concerned, nothing artificial. Is Harry really that worried? But how could that be? Isn't this man a cruel man who destroyed his family and parents?

But Draco's memory back to the night of the accident, now engraved vividly in his memory that Harry really embraced him that night, hugged him tightly and endured the crashes to protect him. Maybe if it weren't for Harry's hug, Draco's body would have been thrown, and then it wasn't just his head that was injured.

That night, Harry was clearly protecting him. But why? The questions made Draco's head hurt again, and he closed his eyes again.

There was a moment of silence, then Harry sighed. "Get some rest. If you need anything, you just need to press the button near the bed." And then Harry went off to close the door quietly from the outside.

Harry leaned against the wall and squeezed his throbbing forehead, his chest aching and hurting. So, this feels like... Seeing Draco in pain almost made him explode in distress, and it was all because his enemies were about to harm him.

"Is everything all right, master?" Alden appeared. He was indeed on guard duty and was worried to see Harry just leaning against the wall.

Harry turned his head, looked at Alden, and frowned. "Ah, yes. He's fine, just had an attack on his head, he's in pain."

Alden nodded his head and pondered. Harry also seemed busy with his own thoughts. "Why don't you just tell him?" muttered Alden.

Harry jerked his head. "Tell him what?"

"Everything, he should know everything. That will set him free as well as set you free."

Harry shook his head. "It would break his heart," Harry quickly changed the subject. "The doctor says he has to be here in a week. You arrange the guard here, don't let anyone get off guard. Only Draco's special doctor and nurse can enter the room, instruct everyone." Harry then walked away, and Alden just stared at his master.

Everyone is always afraid of Harry. The man was as handsome as an angel, but his heart was as black as a devil, that's what people said. Everyone adored him and kept their distance out of fear. What they don't know is that sometimes, his master can be like an angel completely, both in appearance and in his heart.

»»———————————————««

"Good afternoon. It looks like you are feeling better." Doctor Jason said hello again in the afternoon after examining Draco. "And I see your dinner is still intact. Why don't you eat them?"

Draco winced despite trying to smile weakly at Doctor Jason. "I'm still nauseous and vomiting,"

"But you have to keep eating. I'll order another menu for you. Maybe hot soup and fresh juice can arouse your taste?"

Draco couldn't help smiling at how excited Doctor Jason was. "Thank you, doctor,"

Doctor Jason nodded his head. "I just didn't expect Mr. Potter to have a boyfriend."

Draco was stunned by what Doctor Jason said. "What?"

Doctor Jason's face flushed with embarrassment. He looked sorry he had said those words. "Ah, I'm sorry Draco, forget it that I said something like that."

Draco noded. "It's okay,"

"Especially seeing Mr. Potter behave in the emergency room yesterday," Doctor Jason chuckled.

Draco narrowed his eyes again. What was Potter doing in the emergency room yesterday?

Doctor Jason seemed to know that Draco was wondering. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell Mr. Potter that I'm talking about him behind his back, okay? Until now, I still have goosebumps remembering his murderous look when threatening to kill all the doctors and nurses here if they don't save you," he stared at Draco regretfully. "Really, anyone who saw his behavior yesterday would have come to the same conclusion, that Mr. Potter is a boyfriend who loves and worries about you very much."

Draco looked away, not knowing what to say, still not believing what Doctor Jason had said to him.

"Ah, yes, and actually, he helped save your life."

When Draco looked at Doctor Jason in confusion, Doctor Jason sighed, "Hmm… He didn't tell you, did he? Don't tell him you found out from me."

"Found out about what?"

"That night, you drained a lot of blood, and Mr. Potter, who happened to be the same blood type as yours, forced us to draw his blood for you. Actually, we shouldn't do it, Mr. Potter also just survived the same accident, but he insisted and threatened. And it's true what they say, no one will dare to go against what Harry Potter says. After all, he is the owner of this hospital. His orders must be carried out."

Another surprise. Draco didn't like that he had to owe his life to that demonic man. But somehow, the feeling that Harry's blood was running through his veins made his chest rippled with a strange feeling, as if a part of Harry was now inside his body, inside him.

Doctor Jason sighed as Draco was pensive. "Ah, I shouldn't talk too much. You should get some rest."

When Doctor Jason reached the door, Draco called him. "Doctor..."

Doctor Jason's footsteps stopped abruptly. He turned his head and looked at Draco questioningly. "What's wrong, Draco? Can I help you? Are you in pain?"

Draco shook his head. "Ah, it's okay, doctor, forget it, thanks for taking care of me."

Doctor Jason smiled. "I'm just doing my job, but at the same time, I'm happy that my patient is getting better."

When Doctor Jason left, Draco was stunned. Doctor Jason's story confused him. Was it all true that Harry was so worried about his safety? Draco's thoughts were distracted by realizing that he wasn't currently locked up in Harry's heavily fortified house. He was now in a public area, a hospital, which meant his chances of escape were even greater.

He had to break free from Harry's clutches because he was frightened. Yes, Draco was terrified that the longer he was around Harry, the sooner he'll bend his knees beneath Harry's feet, falling into the devil's charm. Draco just needs someone to help him. Can Doctor Jason help him?

If Draco asked him for help, would Doctor Jason understand? From what he said earlier, it was clear that Doctor Jason thought Draco was Harry's boyfriend.

What if Draco tells the truth? Could it be that Doctor Jason fell in sympathy and helped him? Or maybe Doctor Jason reported it to Harry instead, considering that this hospital was Harry's.

That night Draco fell asleep with a nightmare, where Harry kept saying that threat in his ear, that he would kill anyone who helped Draco and anyone who was off guard until Draco could escape. That sentence rang clearly throughout the night.

_"Your freedom will be replaced by someone's life, Draco..."_

»»———————————————««

Harry walks into Draco's treatment room at midnight. By then, Draco was fast asleep. Harry made his way to the edge of Draco's bed with slow, silent steps and stood near the bed and watched Draco. So peaceful this young man was doze in his sleep as if he did not realize that now a great danger was lurking around him.

Harry bowed slightly, then lightly touched Draco's cheek. The young man groaned softly and then changed his sleeping position but did not wake up. Harry took the risk by bowing down and kissing Draco on the lips, tasting the sweetness of them. Until then, he dissolved in his unsteady passion and crushed Draco's lips.

Draco felt a hot tingle all over his body, and he stretched. There was a sensation creeping from his lips that felt good when someone grounded him. Draco weakly blinked half asleep and opened his eyes.

The man, who was bending over his body and crushing Draco's lips, was Harry Potter. Harry was crushing Draco's lips, then he stopped and looked into Draco's eyes, realizing that Draco was awake.

Harry gently ran his hand across Draco's cheek, and then his lips followed his fingers. Draco closed his eyes. This must be a dream. Harry Potter, in the real world, could not possibly be this gentle. That man would have immediately forced, raped, and treated him harshly.

This must be a dream because before going to bed, Draco lay restlessly, trying to erase the memory of his love affair with Harry that seemed to have always appeared in his mind. And because this is a dream, it never hurts to enjoy.

Draco half smiled, then touched Harry's cheek gently. In an instant, Harry's body stiffened as if surprised by the soft touch of Draco's fingers on his cheek.

Draco immediately withdrew his hand in panic. Will Harry, in his dream, turn into wicked Harry again in the real world? Apparently not, Harry, in this dream, is very gentle and full of kindness. The man took Draco's finger and put it back on his cheek.

"Touch me wherever you like, don't stop..." whispered Harry excitedly.

Draco didn't waste the opportunity. It was a very pleasant dream. Under Harry's glare, Draco ran his fingers across Harry's face, admiring every perfection that was etched there. When his fingers nearly touched Harry's lips, the man took his hand and kissed them gently one by one.

Harry rolled his body next to Draco, the soft hospital bed making their bodies pressed against each other. Harry's hand grasped Draco's fingers, then guided the fingers to his cock.

"Touch me, honey," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Draco's face flushed red, feeling the warm hardness in his palm.

Harry gently unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants. "Feel my body that desires you so much,"

Draco squeezed the manhood, and Harry groaned. The feeling that Harry was really excited about his touch made Draco feel good. Oh my, this is the best erotic dream he's ever had.

Draco's fingers explored Harry's body, and the man left him to do what he wants. Finally, as Draco's lips curiously want to taste Harry's cock so bad, Harry raised Draco's head with a sharp, misty gaze full of lust.

"My turn," Harry growled hoarsely.

Draco lay down with Harry lying on his side facing him, the man kissing his forehead, temples, the tip of his nose, cheeks with soft little kisses, then Harry's lips stopped on Draco's lips, tasting them a little at each end, blowing off the wet warmth. Makes Draco open his lips with longing.

Harry crushed Draco's open lips and slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues are tangled, hot, and wet. Harry's lips smashed Draco's lips mercilessly, smacking each side, with enthusiasm.

Draco felt Harry's fingers begin to open his hospital gown one by one, then the hot hands burned on his bare skin, touching him intensely on all sides, causing a one-of-a-kind trembling, which made Draco squirm with excitement.

Harry's fingers touched Draco's tight hole and fondled it with incredible skill until Draco's thighs were open, hot, wet, and ready for him. Harry was already on top of him and squashed him. Draco can feel how passionate Harry's cock touching him.

"Would—" Harry's gasping breath was a little erotic against Draco's lips, and Harry kissed him again. "Would I hurt you if I..."

Draco sways his hips in desperation, his desire rising mercilessly. He wanted Harry inside him soon. Oh god, he wanted Harry so badly!

Draco's inexperienced movements caused Harry to grit his teeth to suffocate his mounting excitement. Finally, in one smooth motion, Harry pressed himself in, connecting his body with Draco.

Their lovemaking is a very passionate and exquisite pleasure. Draco gripped Harry's muscular shoulders, forgetting the pain in his head, too immersed in the pleasure that was wracking his body. Harry tried to move as smoothly as possible, but his desire overpowered his senses. He moved furiously, taking Draco with him. And finally, when the peak came, their bodies were so tightly joined, in the rolling waves of satisfaction that smashed against their bodies.

When Harry pulled himself carefully away from Draco and lay next to him with his arms still tight around his body, Draco was too tired to move. What a magnificent heavenly dream, Draco sighed to himself, still tingling with the lingering remnants of such a satisfying pleasure.

Ah, even in that dream, Draco could clearly feel Harry's gentle kiss on his forehead before that man left.

»»———————————————««

When Draco woke up in the morning, he realized that it was not a dream. Oh yeah, the clothes are neatly attached to his body, and everything looks fine. But the unusual pain and the moisture on his buttocks and the lingering scent of Harry's perfume all over him made Draco realize that last night Harry had actually visited this room and made love to him.

The man raped Draco again when he was unconscious. Draco frowned, trying to endure the humiliation that grasped his chest. But, is it really rape? Last night Draco was very, very willing to make love to Harry. In fact, he's having an orgasm! Yes, even his body remembers the immense pleasure he had last night.

Can you achieve satisfaction when you are raped? Draco held his burning cheeks with his fingers, feeling embarrassed and disgusted with himself. Maybe it was true that there was hidden inside him a whore who finally came out and took control of his body.

Draco had been conquered in the enchantment of Harry's fabulously skillful desire. And now that fear is all over him, what if in the end he gives up and happily becomes a bitch who's willing to be Harry's lover, kneeling at that man's feet like any other woman?

How will he hold himself accountable in front of his father and mother later?

"You look sad," The sound made Draco jump. He turned his head to find Doctor Jason standing at the door, staring at him anxiously. "Are you okay?"

_Why can't my life be normal?_ Draco suddenly felt sad about the journey of his life. Confronted Doctor Jason, who always looked cheerful and unburdened, made Draco want to cry, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey, hey…" Doctor Jason approached the bed and touched Draco's arm. "What's wrong, Draco? Are you all right?"

Draco nodded his head, wiping his tears embarrassedly. "I'm fine, doc..."

Uncertainly, Doctor Jason sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a fight with your boyfriend, Mr. Potter? I understand, considering his famous stubbornness and dominance, it must be tough being his lover…"

Draco stared at Doctor Jason sharply. "I'm not his lover, and never will be!" Draco hissed angrily.

Doctor Jason was shocked. "What? Aren't you... Aren't you..."

"I only got paid to be his boyfriend," Draco smiled at the doctor's increasingly surprised face. "I'm sad thinking about my father and mother," he said.

Doctor Jason's face immediately turned sad. "Oh, I'm sorry. It must have been tough for you."

Good, it looks like Doctor Jason's getting off guard. Now it's time to find a way to fool this doctor and run away later, Draco thought.

"It's all right, doctor. Being sad is a normal thing for me…” Draco smiled bitterly, then put on a sour face, and grabbed his stomach. "Ouch,"

"What's the matter, Draco? Does your stomach hurt?" asked the doctor, looking panicked.

"I'm hungry," Draco smiled cheekily.

Doctor Jason chuckled. "Geez, you make me worried." He took Draco's breakfast and handed it to Draco. "Eat before it gets cold,"

"Please feed me, doctor. My body is still weak to feed myself." Draco asked pitifully and reasoned.

Doctor Jason's cheeks crimsoned red. He didn't expect Draco's sudden request. "A-Alright,"

»»———————————————««

Harry came into the room, only minutes after Doctor Jason had popped a few spoons into Draco's mouth. Seeing the scene before him, Harry's emotions flared up. He stared at Doctor Jason and Draco with death glares. Doctor Jason, who seemed to be able to read the situation, quickly stopped feeding Draco, while Draco just stared at Harry lazily while chewing his food.

"What is this?" Harry's voice sounded offensive.

"Ah, Draco asked me to feed him because his body is still weak..." replied the doctor nervously. He quickly put Draco's bowl on the table, then got up from his chair. "Since Mr. Potter is here, I'll excuse myself. There are things I still have to do." with that, Doctor Jason excused himself.

Didn't Draco say that he wasn't Mr. Potter's boyfriend? But why did Mr. Potter look jealous when he fed Draco? Doctor Jason wondered, then shook his head. _It seemed their love story is so complicated._

After making sure the doctor was out of the room, Harry looked back at Draco, his eyes sharp as a razor. "What was that?"

When Draco looked at Harry, he can't help but remember their lovemaking last night flashed in his mind. Unable to endure all those erotic memories, Draco looked away. "None of your business,"

Harry growled. "I told you not to expect to get close to that doctor,"

"What's wrong with that? He just fed me." Draco replied curtly.

"You can ask the female nurse to feed you, or I can feed you too," Harry hissed angrily.

Draco snorted. "It so happened that Doctor Jason was here, so I asked him to feed me,"

"I will replace that doctor with a female doctor. From this moment, Doctor Jason will not be assigned to treat you again."

"What? How can it be like that? You can't just replace Doctor Jason with another doctor!” Draco's heart skipped a beat. If Harry is to replace Doctor Jason with a female doctor, then his plan to escape from this hospital and escape from Harry's clutches was just a fairy tale.

"Oh, of course, I can. If you don't know, I am the owner of this hospital." Harry chuckled in amusement at Draco's surprise.

"You're a madman!" Draco screamed with flaming anger.

"Draco," Harry's voice was low. "If you don't listen to me, I'm gonna fire Doctor Jason from here and make sure not a single hospital, clinic, or anything else will hire him to work." he threatens.

Draco felt like crying when he heard Harry's warning. This man has absolutely no sense of empathy for his fellow human beings. Silence surrounded the room again. Draco could only bite his inner cheek, so he doesn't cry because he was unwilling to cry and showed his weakness in front of this demon.

"How do you feel?" Harry glared at Draco without a smile.

"None of your business,"

"Draco," Harry called out Draco's name with exasperation. "You have to get well soon so I can take you home. It's not safe here."

"You are the one who is targeted by your enemies. Why should I even bother?!" interrupted Draco angrily with burning eyes.

Harry returned Draco's gaze, no less piercing. "Because you are my lover, and Hyde is targeting us."

_Hyde? Who would want to bear such a horrible name?_ Draco furrowed his brows, confused.

"Hyde is the name of an assassin hired by my enemy," Harry sat on the chair where Doctor Jason had sat earlier. “He always manages to kill whoever he targets. And yesterday we managed to escape the accident that Hyde planned. The psychopath won't stop until he kills both of us."

Draco's hair bristled. This man named Hyde sounded so terrifying...

"You're not safe here, Draco." Harry ruffled his hair in frustration. "No one has ever seen Hyde, and no one knows whether he's men or women. He can be anyone. Even now, I can't trust my own bodyguards, except Alden. Your situation here is very risky. In my house, you will be safe." Harry watched Draco pensively. "I think you're healthy enough to go home. Tonight I'll take care of your return from this hospital."

If he goes back to that house, then his chances to escape will disappear, Draco thought frantically. He can't go back to that house! Draco impulsively grabbed his head, pretending to be in pain.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked anxiously.

"My head... My head..." Draco groaned as best as he could.

"Doctor!" Harry called out half screaming. And Doctor Jason, who happened to be nearby, walked in worriedly.

"What's the matter, Mr. Potter?"

"He's in pain!" Harry's voice rose. "I thought his condition would be better, so tomorrow he could go home, but he is in pain. Why is he in pain? You said his wound would get better..."

"As I said, Mr. Potter, Draco's condition is still unstable, sometimes he looks fine, but sometimes the slightest shaking can make him hurt. I recommend that you do not take him home yet, or his recovery will be hampered."

Harry paused and gave Draco a frustrated look. "Okay. Treat him first!" he murmured coldly.

Draco sighed with relief to himself. His chance of escape was still possible.

»»———————————————««

Harry is getting ready to visit Draco at the hospital. Early in the morning, he decided to see Draco before he headed to his office. Harry ordered Alden to stop by one of the flower shops and buy Draco a beautiful carnation.

Arriving at the hospital, Harry rushed to the room where Draco was being treated, along with a bouquet of flowers that he was holding. And Harry walked through the hallway but then seen several men running from the corner of the hallway where Draco's room was.

Some of Harry's bodyguards ran towards him with panicked faces and short of breath. "Mr. Potter, Draco is running away from the hospital!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire chapter got me like: *face palm*
> 
> Uh oh... Finally Draco was able to escape. What do you think? Is that a good decision or vice versa? Let me know in the comment! 💞


	7. 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =WARNING=  
> Implied torture and blood
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry if this story triggers you guys. But what I already know is that I have included the archive warnings.

**Parastin**  
_(v.) protect; to keep safe or rescue  
someone from harm or danger._

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

**_Last night - before Draco's escape_ **

_Doctor Jason was startled. "What did you just say?"_

_"Sorry to lie to you, doctor. I'm not his lover, and I've been locked up in his house all this time..." and all the stories flowed from Draco's mouth, from the story of his father's business with Harry, the death of his parents, his attempts to get revenge until where he was, ends in Harry's clutches._

_Doctor Jason listened to everything in bewilderment, and when the whole story ended, Doctor Jason looked at Draco in disbelief. "Wow, hold on a minute, give me some time. I don't know what to say."_

_Draco looked at Doctor Jason determinedly. "I ask the doctor for help to release me from here. Only doctors and nurses can enter this room, while outside, all the bodyguards are on guard. I beg you, doctor, I have forgotten my hatred. All I want is to get out of Potter's grip. He is a very evil and cruel man, maybe I will end up dying in his hands."_

_Doctor Jason was stunned by Draco's words. "Okay, I'll find a way, even if it seems difficult." the man cleared his throat. "I never thought that Mr. Potter's sinister reputation was true, holding an innocent person and forcing him to be his lover, it just couldn't be justified," with great courage, Doctor Jason took Draco's hands. "I'll let you know later, for sure, I'll help you so that you can escape from the evil Mr. Potter."_

_That night at eight o'clock, Draco's scheduled examination by Doctor Jason, the man arrived on time, this time with a male nurse. When Draco realized Doctor Jason had entered the room, he immediately sat upright, alert._

_"Doctor..."_

_Doctor Jason gestured, telling Draco to shut his mouth. Then prepare the syringe. Draco did not expect that when the nurse was checking Draco's IV, Doctor Jason suddenly stuck the syringe into the nurse's body._

_Within seconds, the nurse's body immediately collapsed unconscious. Doctor Jason supported the nurse's body and laid him against the bed leg. "Can you wake up?" Doctor Jason asked quickly._

_Draco was still stunned by Doctor Jason's alertness until he realized that Doctor Jason was asking him. He immediately nodded his head._

_"Great, can you change your clothes into this nurse's clothes? I'll close the curtains to give you privacy." Doctor Jason immediately closed the curtain and waited outside the curtain._

_In that instant, Draco realized this was Doctor Jason's plan to release him! With a quick move and forgetting that his head still hurt, Draco tried to stand up, and when he could, he immediately took off his clothes and replaced them with the nurse's clothes. He didn't forget to tuck his long hair into his clothes._

_After the preparation was sorted out, Draco called Doctor Jason, who immediately picked up the unconscious nurse, placed him on the bed, and then covered the nurse with a blanket._

_"You have to be casual and not suspicious," muttered Doctor Jason as Draco put on his mask, then clutched the examination board to his chest. "Come on,"_

_Draco's heart skipped a beat when Doctor Jason opened the door. The two guards Harry had stationed at the door appeared to be chatting. Doctor Jason nodded at them, and they smiled back._

_Doctor Jason's body position covered Draco so that he could not be seen, and then he led Draco down the hall, leaving the bodyguard far behind. When they finally turned down the hallway unnoticed, Draco breathed a deep breath of relief._

_Doctor Jason took Draco half running to the parking lot, toward his freedom._

_Doctor Jason drove his car quietly through the traffic jam, then they came to the corner out of town, onto a deserted road._

_Darco, who had been silent because of the tension on his way, turned and looked at Doctor Jason curiously. "Where are we going, doctor?"_

_Doctor Jason turned and smiled sweetly. "To a house on the outskirts of town, it's like a villa in the mountains, you'll be safe there, and Mr. Potter won't be able to reach you."_

_Draco nodded his head and looked straight ahead. The scenery outside was a forest and a winding road, the night was getting darker, and Draco started to feel sleepy. Finally, he leaned his head comfortably on the chair and began to fall asleep._

_"Draco, here we are." Doctor Jason shook Draco's shoulder gently._

_Draco opened his eyes and found their car parked in an old, beautiful white villa showered with dim lights. Doctor Jason got off first, then opened the passenger door and helped Draco to get off. They walked side by side onto the house entrance, and then Doctor Jason unlocked the door._

_Draco frowned and asked. "This is your house, doctor?"_

_The man smiled again and shook his head. "No, this property belongs to my friend who was entrusted to me, now he is abroad. I think this place is the safest place for you right now. You can hide here for a while because I know Mr. Potter must be furious right now, and surely he will use all methods to find you."_

_Draco shivered at the possibility and allowed himself to be led into the villa. The inside of the villa is stunning, as beautiful as the outside, with ancient and neat ornaments, it looks so comfortable to live in._

_“Come on. I'll take you to your temporary room. You can rest there. I'm sure you must be tired after a long journey." Doctor Jason stepped through the stairs, and Draco followed him._

_Draco's room was a simple one that was neatly laid out, and the goose-down bed in white linens in the middle of the bed looked very soft and tempting to sleep on. Draco yawned unconsciously, and Doctor Jason chuckled._

_“Go to sleep, Draco. Hopefully, tomorrow morning, you wake up refreshed."_

_Draco nodded his head. "Thank you, doctor. Thank you for everything. I don't know how to thank the doctor for saving me from Potter."_

_Doctor Jason walked to the door, his smile looking mysterious in the dim light. "It's okay, Draco. I'm glad to have brought you here," Then the man stepped outside and closed the door behind him._

»»———————————————««

Harry glares at the nurse who was sedated to replace Draco in bed. The two bodyguards who had been guarding Draco's room stood terrified, their faces wounded from Harry's beatings.

"Why are you that stupid, huh?!" Harry's voice sounded calm, but the intensity of his anger made the hairs of two of his men stand up.

The bodyguards stared at each other, trying to make a sound, but couldn't. They are blameworthy. Alden, as their superior, has instructed them to check anyone before entering and exiting Draco's room.

But because Doctor Jason seemed to be accustomed to walking freely in and out of this room, he caught them off guard, and they let him as he please. Who would have thought that Doctor Jason was the dreaded Hyde?

Harry was still staring angrily at the two bodyguards, wondering what punishment was cruel enough to bestow for their stupidity. Draco ran away, and not just run, for God's sake! The young man was now in Hyde's palms.

Alden arrived, handing over another stack of files, distracting Harry. “Looks like your guess is right, master. Doctor Jason's profile is very similar to Hyde's profile. He was a graduate genius from medicine, his life was very mysterious, and according to rumors, his mother died by suicide. He just entered the hospital two months ago, and when we checked his past, everything was blank. There was not a single data about him, as if everything was deleted."

"Track their whereabouts until you found it," Harry gritted his teeth. "Whatever it is, the address, the car number, anything to direct us to him. We have to find Draco before it's too late." Harry closed his eyes, for a moment feeling the tightness in his chest.

Draco had to survive, even though now that was doubtful because Draco was in the hands of a very cruel Hyde. Harry will do everything he can to get Draco back, safe, and alive.

Alden interrupted again. "We caught Tom,"

Harry, who was at war with his worries for Draco, turned his head quickly. "Alive?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Alden nodded. "Alive,"

"How's the condition?"

"His leg was slightly injured, but not badly. He tried to run away from us, but we managed to thwart him."

"Good, bring him to me."

»»———————————————««

Draco woke up due to extreme thirst. He sat on the bed and coughed a little. Slowly he looked around. It was light. Maybe it's already afternoon. Draco carefully stepped out of bed and walked out of the room. Where is the kitchen? He wants to drink.

The hallway on the second floor was dark, but there was a white light at the end. Maybe it's the kitchen, Draco thought silently. He then took a careful step toward the light and was led to a slightly ajar door at the end of the hall. Draco opened it and was stunned. This isn't a kitchen. He was about to turn around when his eyes fixed on something, and his face turned pale.

Over there, on one side of the wall was full of pasted photos. And those are not ordinary photos. They are pictures of Harry doing his activities, some of which are Harry, who is with Draco. And seeing Harry's expression over there, it seems that the photos were taken with a hidden camera, without the person's permission in the photo.

"There is a saying that great curiosity will one day be the cause of your death."

Draco jumped in shock, listening to the hissing sound, he turned his back and faced Doctor Jason, who was standing still in the shadows. The man smiled, as usual, but his current smile was not a smile as bright as the sun, but a grin of terrifying evil.

»»———————————————««

"We've managed to track the car," Alden came breathlessly, approaching Harry, who was waiting while pacing nervously in his room.

Harry immediately stood up and hurried. He readied his gun, the heavy dagger that had been at his feet, and his revolver. If he had to kill for Draco, he would.

Harry closed his eyes. He hopes it is not too late.

»»———————————————««

Draco's eyes could only stare in fear. In front of him, this man had completely changed, from a friendly and kind man to a terrifying monster. Draco's body was tied to a chair, and Draco was completely immobile, under the power of a mad psychopath who was now pacing back and forth with the knife in his hand.

"Killing with a knife is my favorite," Doctor Jason played with the knife near Draco, making its flash dazzling in the darkness. "That's why I was called Hyde," the man chuckled cruelty at the light of fear emanating from Draco's silver eyes. "Yes, please let me introduce myself. I am the Hyde you are looking for."

Draco tried to wriggle, terror creeping over him when he realized that this man in front of him was not only the bad guy, but he was the terrifying psychopath Harry had been talking about.

Doctor Jason laughed at Draco's futile attempt to escape, then pushed Draco's chair against the wall and pressed the knife against Draco's cheek. "This knife is very sharp," Doctor Jason played the knife against Draco's cheek. "I doubt Potter would still want to make you his whore if your face is damaged." He placed the cold iron on Draco's cheek, causing Draco's eyes to close in fear.

But then Doctor Jason's words provoked him. He wasn't Potter's whore! "I'm not Potter's whore!" Draco shouted his rebuttal loudly.

And apparently, his rebuttal irritated Doctor Jason's sentiments. "Not his whore you say? You sleep with him and enjoy it. You accept all the perks from him willingly and pay with your body. From my observations, you are the most preferred and special prostitute in Potter's eyes among his other prostitutes, and I imagine the satisfaction I got when he saw your dead body, covered with knife slices."

Then Doctor Jason laughed horribly. “Let's start this ritual. I will slash you slowly in your body parts so that you will slowly bleed to death," the knife flashed playfully in front of Draco. "Then I'll throw your body right in front of Potter's eyes, for sure I'll be delighted. And later, I'll finish Potter with my own hands,"

With his terrifying chuckle and laugh, Doctor Jason swung the knife, and for a second, Draco felt a sharp pain from the sharp metal cut in his arm.

»»———————————————««

Harry entered the house furiously. Alden and the others had surrounded the white villa. The villa was quiet and lonely, as if no one was there. Then Harry's eyes turned to the door at the end of the hall, which was half open, and stepped out of it, then entered in a rage when he saw what was happening there.

Doctor Jason had already wounded Draco with two bloody cuts in Draco's arm, making Draco grimace in pain and distress in being tied to the chair and almost losing consciousness.

"Let him go, Hyde." Harry's voice sounded cold, trying to contain his anger under control. The man was holding the knife near Draco. He didn't want Draco to get hurt more than this.

Doctor Jason turned and smiled to see Harry standing in the room. "Ah, the prince of rescue has finally come," Doctor Jason calmly pointed the knife at Harry. "You see, Potter. Your bitch is in the process of dying. I was going to present his dead body to you. But apparently, you came too soon."

"I'll kill you, and you know that," Harry growled angrily.

Doctor Jason's laughter blared through the room. "Of course, even now, I know that all your bodyguards are surrounding this place, ready to shoot me whenever I let my guard down," Doctor Jason quickly moved next to Draco and stuck the sharp knife to his neck. "But before you kill me, I'll kill this bitch first."

Draco gasped, enduring the pain and fear as the cold iron stuck to his neck. Its sharp coating had slashed through his neck, causing a slight sting there.

"If you do anything to him, I swear you'll die terribly." This time Harry couldn't hold back his anger. Harry glanced at his bruised knuckle, which he used this morning to beat Tom up so badly that the man was lying covered in blood, unable to even beg for forgiveness. "I will kill you slowly and horribly so that you will feel every second before your death."

"You're scared, Potter, you're afraid I hurt this young man, I can see it in your eyes," Doctor Jason looked at Harry with a crazy smile, fiddling with his knife around Draco's neck. "Just one cut, I will cut his veins, right in the neck, the blood will gush out, and he will die quickly, right in front of your eyes, and I am willing to die for the satisfaction of watching that scene."

Then in a flash of lightning, Doctor Jason raised the knife, then made a stabbing motion to stab Draco's neck. Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the seconds of his death. But then he felt no pain. Is it true that death doesn't hurt?

With doubt, Draco opened his eyes, and he gasped at the sight before him. Harry was holding the knife, bare-handed. The sharp part of the knife sliced open the palm of his hand, but the man gripped the knife expressionlessly, even though blood began to pour out of his hand, hitting Draco.

Once again, Harry saved Draco from death.

Doctor Jason looked flabbergasted by Harry's unexpected movements, he tried to pull the knife out of Harry's clutch, but Harry pulled the knife and threw it away.

"I'll beat you up before I kill you," Harry lunged Doctor Jason to the floor, and they wrestled, hitting each other. But Doctor Jason, the Hyde was not used to fighting with his bare hands, so he was overwhelmed. Harry went on and on beating him mercilessly when then Draco's whimpering stopped him.

Harry saw Draco lose consciousness, begin to sway while tied to the chair. Harry's attention is distracted, and he stands up to grab Draco. At that moment, Doctor Jason, who was already battered and tried to grab the knife that Harry had thrown earlier, he grabbed it and directed it to stab Harry from behind and...

DOR!!

Doctor Jason's body collapsed to the floor because of the gunshot. Harry looked back, saw Doctor Jason collapsed with the knife still in his hand, and he then turned his head toward the door, towards Alden, who was holding the gun in his hand.

"Take care of him," Harry ordered quickly, then his attention was completely focused on Draco. As if he didn't care about his palm cut deeply, Harry untied Draco's hands, and the young man immediately fell into his embrace.

»»———————————————««

When he regained consciousness, Draco was in the white room, and he closed his eyes again. Never before had he felt so grateful to be in this room. Terror still crept over him, imagining the blade flickering across his face, on his body, on his arms…

_Ouch!_ Draco was in a lot of pain and turned to look at his arm. It was already wrapped in a very thick bandage. The pain was still there but more from the deep trauma from the bad experience.

Draco sat down. Harry has saved him once again. Why did that man save him? Is it true that he is considered Harry's exceptional whore because Draco served Harry with his body? With a pale face, Draco looked away, feeling disgusted by himself.

That devil saved him. Draco closed his eyes, imagining Harry blocking the knife that was about to stab him with his bare hand. Draco still remembered the flowing blood and couldn't help but realize that he had been saved by Harry several times.

Why did that man save him? It was a question he couldn't answer. Over the years, Draco cultivates hatred in his heart, cultivating a deep sense of revenge, with the knowledge that the evil Potter has destroyed his family. Yes, Harry is evil. But apart from locking Draco up, he treats Draco well.

Did Harry really think of Draco as his lover? Draco's cheeks flushed at the thought. Was all of Harry's kindness purely driven by desire? Draco should have felt insulted, but no, his feelings were warm without him noticing. He shouldn't feel this way.

Draco's hatred is his only weapon against that man.

If Draco felt another feeling for Harry... Draco shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling that clung to him. With trembling hands, he felt his bandaged arm and sobbed.

His whole life changed in just a short time, his whole plan was shattered, and he was now collapsed here. Back in the devil's clutch, and now even owes his life to that man.

"Don't cry,"

Draco jumped when the voice sounded nearby. Terrified, he turned to find Harry over there, sitting on the sofa not far from the bed and studying Draco.

Draco wiped his tears harshly and glared at Harry. "All this because of you!" exclaimed Draco accusingly. "If you don't involve me in your life full of enemies, I won't experience this!"

"And if the persuasion of the smiling doctor does not easily fool you, you will not be kidnapped easily." Harry interrupted sharply.

"I just want to get away from you, why don't you let me go?!" this time Draco screamed in frustration. "I beg you. I'm sick of being here. I..."

"Aren't you happy here, Draco?" Harry moved closer to the bed and touched Draco's chin with his fingers. That's when Draco saw Harry's palms wrapped in bandages. “I fulfill your needs. I give you what you cannot buy with your own money. Don't you think that's enough?"

"I'm not a whore," Draco hissed sharply. “Your wealth and good looks have absolutely no effect on me. All I want is your death because you have destroyed my family. But even if I don't get it, I'm satisfied enough to be separated from you!" Draco gave Harry a challenging look.

The man looked at Draco sharply, then shrugged and stared at Draco straight ahead. "Come on, I'm not in the mood to argue with you," he looked at Draco seriously. "How do you feel?" Harry lowered his head and studied Draco.

Draco paused, automatically looking away from Harry.

"Draco," Harry called out to Draco with great emphasis, making Draco finally want to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine," Draco replied curtly. "Even though I know all this happened because of you and your enemies!"

Harry chuckled. "Hmm, considering you've come back sassy to me, I'm sure you're cured." Harry ran his fingers on Draco's cheek. "Forgive me,"

Draco was stunned by Harry's apology. He looked at Harry carefully. Harry Potter apologizes! What was Draco's dream last night? "Why are you apologizing?"

"For getting you into this situation," the man shrugged. "A situation like this will be inevitable, considering my condition. But you must know that when you are with me, I will take care of you."

Draco snorted. "I'd rather not be with you. If I were alone, I would have been fine."

Harry glared at Draco. "No, yesterday's situation made you known as my dearest. People who target me will definitely target you because you are the weakest. It makes you always have to be with me, under my protection." Harry looked straight at Draco. "You are my weakness."

Draco's cheeks flushed red, not just because of the deep meaning in Harry's words. But because of the way Harry pronounced it, it was so erotic and meaningful that it seemed as though Harry was uttering something sensual from his usual words. And Harry seems to be on purpose.

Damn that guy. He deliberately spoke his words in a sensual tone in order to influence Draco.

“You are free to go in and out of this house, but I beg you, don't try to run away from this house. I am evil, but I will take care of you, not so with my enemies."

Harry raised his wounded hand to caress Draco's long hair, and Draco immediately remembered the incident when Harry quickly grabbed the knife, preventing Draco from getting hurt. Draco trembling unconsciously with terror.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, watching Draco's reaction. “You should be afraid, Draco, because they'll do anything to hurt me through you. You're safe here, with me. And I'm sure you're conscious enough to know that you better stay here. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter xD
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback/comment, guys. I will appreciate it sooo much. Thank you! ❤️


	8. 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜

**Bellicostic**   
_(adj.) aggressive; pursuing one's aims and  
interests forcefully, sometimes unduly._

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

Draco enjoyed the freedom in and out of this room to the fullest. Oh, he still wants to leave this house, but not now. He's still traumatized by yesterday's incident. At least in this house, he's safe. Alden still watches him quietly as Draco paces out of the room, especially when he took a walk in the garden. But Draco learned to ignore him.

That afternoon, the house was peaceful, and Draco walked through the house's first-floor area. The home is so spacious with hallways that are nowhere to go. It didn't seem like one day would be enough to explore the whole house. Draco stopped at an open door and took a little peek. He was fascinated to find the high shelves lining the walls, full of books!

Draco excitedly entered the room and stood in awe while scanning the books on the shelves. Potter is apparently a fan of classic literary books; the various books seemed tempting, ready to be savored.

"You seem to like reading," Harry's voice startled Draco. He turned his head and just realized that Harry was sitting in the corner of the room, at his large desk and studying his company papers. The man was looking at him with his green eyes gleaming sharp.

Draco arrogantly cocked his chin. "Yes, I love to read, but the expensive books here are among the ones I cannot afford," Draco frowned.

"You can read here," Harry offered, seeming too kind.

But Draco sensed something was there, something different that was a little frightening to him. The sexual tension that filled this room felt so uncomfortable. And despite Harry's offer seemed so fascinating, Draco didn't dare to take a risk.

"I won't bother you," Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's doubtful look. "I won't bother you, Draco." the man repeated his words. "I won't even get up from this chair,"

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously. "Can't I borrow these books and take them to my room?"

Harry shook his head. Oh, of course, you can, Harry muttered to himself, but he would lose the satisfaction of teasing Draco. He wanted Draco to be in this room with him.

"No, they're expensive. I'm not sure you'll take care of them and not damage them." Harry's words seem to offend Draco.

Perhaps, Harry though Draco wanted to steal his expensive books instead. What an arrogant bastard. But Harry's invitation to read a book in the same room felt so intriguing. And Harry had clearly tested him, realizing how much sexual tension between them, and forcing Draco to show himself whether to be cowardly or dare to face Harry.

Draco stomped his feet a little and walked over to the sofa. He picked up one of the books on the shelf and sat down, trying to make himself comfortable.

Harry smiled. The blonde obviously wanted to challenge him. And Draco's presence in the room caught his attention. He wasn't even interested in his papers anymore. Harry folded his hands on the desk, and he watched Draco, who was acting as if he is reading.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco finally reveals what was on his mind.

Harry had been sitting over there and staring at Draco since a few minutes ago. The man did not bother him; he did not even move from his seat. But that intense, passionate look in his eyes was alarming. It made all Draco's nerves convulse into a tingling heat that made the air-conditioned room suddenly feel hot.

“I just wanted to find out how far you would pretend to act as if you're reading. After that, maybe you can realize how much sexual tension between us," muttered Harry calmly, not shifting an inch from his seat but looking so menacing.

Draco blushed at Harry's words. He violently slammed the book on the sofa and stood up. "I think I should go,"

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry uttered sarcastically. “You are afraid that you will give up in my arms, aren't you? I offered you here earlier, wanted to see how far you dare to be alone with me in the same room, it turns out that you run away afraid like a rabbit to be eaten."

Oh, sure! Harry's gaze at him was like an eagle about to eat his prey, a rabbit. Draco felt it natural that he wanted to protect himself.

"I'm getting out of here,"

"You should definitely get out of here because you have only one choice, sleep on my bed."

"It only exists in your dreams!" Draco half screamed, ran to the door, and slammed the door loudly, still hearing Harry's laughter as he left.

»»———————————————««

"Draco," Harry's voice startled Draco, who was pensive on the balcony. The same balcony where Harry threw Draco horrifically into the pool underneath him a few days ago.

Draco turned his head to find Harry standing at the balcony door, staring at him calmly. The man seemed to have recently come home from work. Draco didn't know because from this balcony; the only view was the backyard and the large swimming pool.

"Why are you standing on the balcony at night like this?" Harry frowned as the torrential rain began pouring down. Even the water splashed and started to wet Draco, who was standing while looking down at the yard.

Since Draco was released, this is the first time he has been able to enjoy the rain in person. Back then, when he locked in that white room, Draco could only enjoy the rain from the window without touching it. Now when he could feel the rain soaking through his body, it felt so wonderful to Draco.

"I'm enjoying the rain," Draco turned his back on Harry, trying to ignore the man.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Harry began to growl, apparently holding back his anger.

Draco turned his head again and gave Harry a defiant look. “Either what you said about giving me freedom is a lie, or you simply like to control and irritate me. I can take care of myself, and I hope you don't bother me."

"Okay," Harry's stare at Draco burned in the cold rain. "Whatever, please make yourself sick. I hope you won't bother me later." The man spun around, but after a few steps, he turned his body back and looked at Draco. "When you're done, I want to talk to you,"

"About what?" Draco frowned, starting to get annoyed by Harry's interruptions. He was in the mood to savor the rain, and the man always seemed to show up at the wrong time and speak the wrong words too.

"Later, it's about your twenty-third birthday."

Draco was dumbfounded. His twenty-third birthday is coming. Why did Harry know the details of his birthday? Draco is interested, but he will satisfy Harry if Draco follows him. Maybe that was Harry's goal, so Draco wouldn't get in the rain and follow him.

"Later, I will catch up with you when I'm satisfied here."

Flames burned in Harry's eyes, and it was clear the man was trying to hold back. "Whatever, meet me in my study room later." his voice was more like a growl, then turned back furiously.

»»———————————————««

After savoring the rain, Draco went into his room to change clothes and have dinner. He didn't meet Harry on purpose. After all, it seemed that the man was just bluffing when he said he wanted to talk about Draco's birthday. And Draco wasn't sure Harry would be waiting for him. Harry seems quite busy and has a lot of work.

"Why don't you meet me in my study room?" the voice in the darkness startled Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes and saw Harry sitting over there, in the dim light of his room. "Why did you enter my room without permission?" Draco screamed in surprise, his hands fumbling for the light switch on the wall, trying to shake off the darkness surrounding Harry because he looked even scarier in the dim light.

Draco managed to turn on the light, and it is quickly revealing Harry. The man sat on his couch casually, wearing only black silk pajamas and holding a drinking glass next to his hand. Draco glanced at the brandy bottle that appeared to have come out of nowhere, which Harry seemed to have poured while waiting for him.

Is the man drunk? Draco's heart started thumping. In a conscious state, Harry's emotions are very unpredictable, especially when he is drunk.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry snorted and glared at Draco. "What do you think? I waited for you in my study room and then realized that you, with your stubborn head, decided to challenge me,"

Draco stepped backward, glanced at the white door, and tried to get as close as possible, so when Harry acted out of bounds, he could immediately escape.

Harry smiled at Draco's behavior. “You're like a scared rabbit again, Draco. Are you afraid that I will do something evil? Like mixing drugs in your drink or throwing you off the balcony again?" Harry grinned, put down his glass, and stood up, getting closer and closer to Draco.

"Are you drunk?" Draco glanced at the door. It only took a few seconds if Draco wanted to run away from Harry. He can do it.

"Harry Potter never gets drunk," Harry stepped over calmly, like a lion sneaking up on its prey. "And you... You should have obeyed what I ordered, Draco."

Draco knew that was the time. That's where Harry loses his temper, which is why Draco jumps up and tries to escape to the door. He managed to open the door slightly, before, with a quicker and more silent movement, Harry was already behind him, pushing the door shut again before it could be opened.

Harry pushed him roughly against the door, and to his surprise, Draco could feel Harry's hard-on pushing firmly against his back. He wanted to move and dodge, but it turned out that Harry was already pressing him on all sides.

Draco was scared. Will he be forced again? The air started to feel suffocating, and Draco began to gasp.

"I never have sex while standing up," Harry whispered in his ear, in a hot whisper that made Draco tingle all over. "And you make me want to do it,"

Draco gasped, trying to struggle with all his strength. But it's useless because Harry is stronger than him. "Are you going to force me again?!" Draco screamed in his attempt to break free. "If so, then you have proven to me that you are indeed a bastard who can only get what you want from rape!"

Draco's words seem to have brought Harry back into consciousness. The man was stunned. And a second later of relief, Harry let Draco go. "Damn you!!" Harry whispered sharply into Draco's ear and left the room.

When Harry walked away, Draco tried to lean against the door, breathing heavily, and he felt relieved. Harry's desire also affected him. And Draco is growing more worried that his time would come, to surrender into the devil's arms.

»»———————————————««

Today is Sunday, supposed to be a nice day of rest for everyone. But Harry's moods were awful that morning and spread all over the house. The atmosphere at home was tense. All the servants were talking in terrified whispers, talking about their master, who had been angry all day.

This morning, Harry slammed the glass on the table so that the wine was scattered and stained the white tablecloth, simply because the drink didn't match his taste. He called Alden and yelled at him because some of the bodyguards weren't on guard at the front gate.

Even the secretaries and household financiers were affected by Harry's rage when the man checked the reports in his study room earlier. Now everyone is hiding from each other, trying to avoid dealing with their master, who is so intimidating, like a wounded bear.

Alden walked cautiously into Harry's study room.

"What?" 

"The clothes for Mr. Draco are here,"

"Good,"

“Should we order that many clothes? Didn't you say you won't retain Mr. Draco any longer?"

"Shut your mouth, Alden!" Harry growled. "Let me take care of my own business!"

Alden nodded, recognizing that his master was about to explode with anger, and chose to leave instead of being scolded like this morning.

Harry stood up and paced the room back and forth, then stopped, and poured himself a glass of pure vodka. He took a sip, and the white liquid felt burning in his throat. His body was so tense, considering it's been a long time since he had been holding back, he could take away his craving for women who worshiped him and would have been obedient to do anything for him.

But he now didn't want a woman to satisfy him. He wanted Draco. Damn it! Why did his mind keep returning to that blonde? Harry stepped his foot toward Draco's room with the frustration still overflowing him, opened the room without permission, and found Draco in the room.

Daphne was there, flaunting Draco's newly ordered clothes, while the blonde just sat over there, staring bored at the expensive clothes. Daphne immediately stopped her activities and asked permission to leave as soon as Harry entered with a grumpy face.

"You like the clothes?"

"Is my opinion important?"

Harry looked at Draco sharply. "What do you mean?"

Draco snorted. “Isn't in this house what Harry Potter wants like a king's orders to be obeyed? I saw with my own eyes how people go back and forth, panicking all day long over your endless madness."

"Oh, yeah? And who do you think it was?"

Draco straightened his chin defiantly. "Because of who?"

"Because of you! Because of how stubborn you are!"

Draco frowned pointedly. "And what did I do to you, dear Mr. Potter?"

"You always challenge me until I have to hold myself to the limit of my patience. Your attitude makes me sick!"

"What do you think I should do, Potter? You are my enemy, and although now I decide to cooperate a little by not trying to escape, you are still my enemy. And when I feel that my condition got better, I still demand to be released."

"Always mentioning that," grumbled Harry irritably. "I still don't want to talk about it," the man gave Draco an attentive look. "I asked you to do something for me."

Draco raised his eyebrows, interested. Harry never asked for anything. The man is used to order, and then when it is not being obeyed, he will force whatever he wants.

"Yes, I ask you to remove your enmity and try to accept me as your boyfriend,"

Draco stepped back unconsciously. "Accept you as what? You are crazy!"

"Hmm, I even have a plan crazier than that, more than you can imagine, you will find out later," his eyes fixed on Draco intimately. "But for sure, the tension between us is so intense, and I'm not hypocritical to admit it in front of you, I'm always excited when I see you. I get aroused when I think of you. I want to fuck you all the time..."

"Stop your vulgar words!!" Draco screamed, aching to cover his ears.

Harry snickered. "Maybe you need to feel for yourself how crazy I am about your body." The man grabbed Draco into his arms gently and immediately smashed their lips.

Harry crushed Draco's lips all over, and then his tongue explored Draco's mouth, their tongues interlocking hot and wet. Harry's lips moved against Draco's mercilessly. The man was aroused but still covered in tenderness, and for a moment, Draco lost in that incredible kiss, until then he felt Harry's hard cock pressed against his thigh.

With short of breath, Draco released himself from Harry's embrace.

"Draco, you're ready for me." Harry's eyes lit up with lust. "Why don't you want to admit it and not torture each other like this?"

"I don't want you as my lover, and I'm not ready for anything to do with you." Draco vigorously argued.

Harry squinted at Draco with an accusing look. "Oh, yeah? Earlier, you have swept away in my kiss, your lips hot and soft for me, ready to accept me."

Who wouldn't want this extraordinary handsome man? All women must dream that they can be in his arms. Everyone must imagine what if a mischievous man like Harry behaved gently. Oh, Draco had witnessed it several times instead, and the memory of it made his body heat up. But Draco was a man, so he shouldn't felt that way.

"You are the killer of my parents," Draco gave Harry a hateful look. "And to me, it is an unforgivable sin. I will always blame you for it. I hate you more than anything else."

Stunned for a moment, Harry took a step back and stared at Draco with such cold eyes. "Alright,"

And when Draco lifted his head, Harry was already out of the room. Draco let out a deep breath. Was he wrong? But isn't everything Harry does out of lust? Harry was clearly passionate about Draco and wanted him. But after that, what will happen?

Draco didn't want to fall into Harry's seduction trap like the women who fell into that devil's arms. Draco didn't want to end up like Harry's lovers who were simply dumped after he was satisfied. At least, even if Draco failed to get his vengeance, he could walk away from Harry's life with pride.

»»———————————————««

Harry stood that night in the middle of the garden in front of his house, hoping the cold air would soothe his desire that had set his body on fire. He stared at Draco's window on the second floor.

The window was open, and the dim light reflected from it, so clear. Harry stared at the window in frustration. The young man was over there, and Harry should have him undoubtedly. But the blonde's attitude made him feel like a disgusting bastard when he forced his will on Draco.

Harry was stunned when he saw Draco's appearance reflected from his room. It seemed like Draco was standing by the sleeping lamp beside his bed because his shadow emerged from the window curtains like a dark, erotic silhouette.

Draco seemed to be pacing back and forth in his room, and Harry was staring at the young man with interest. Then Draco moved to open his clothes. Harry swallowed hard, glanced around his deserted surroundings, and started to feel uneasy about making himself a pervert peeping-tom peering into the silhouette of a man changing his clothes.

Draco's silhouette took off his shirt, and his innocent upper body was reflected in the dark shadow with a seductive shape. Damn it! Harry started cursing when Draco's shadow in the window made a motion to lift one of his legs onto the bed and seemingly taking off his trousers, then Draco seemed to run his fingers through his hair, making his beautiful long hair flutter with slow motion — according to Harry's vision.

It looked really sexy from down here, and Harry gritted his teeth fiercely. He was merely ready to explode, and Draco made everything worse by his reflection in the window — even though he didn't mean it — and Harry was really ready to explode in its truest meaning now that his cock is so hard till it hurts.

Harry strode hastily up the stairs with an enraged growl, slamming his feet with every step, violently opening the bedroom door. His eyes flared, and he was ready to fight and found Draco sitting on the couch, had changed into his pajamas, also reading a book.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, seeming so relaxed. "What's wrong, Potter?"

Harry puffed with anger. "That window!" he pointed furiously, then strode across the room and closed the window harshly. He turned to face Draco in a fighting position. "Next time, close the windows tightly at night!!" he shouted in anger.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion. "Why?"

Because I saw you changing clothes like an erotic silhouette from below!! Because the sight is so aroused that it hurts!! Harry stands with burning eyes, ready to spit out his feelings, but then realizes that he will only look ridiculous if he spills out what's on his mind.

He looked at Draco coldly and hissed softly. "Just close that window at night!" And full of pride, Harry stepped out of Draco's room, leaving the door thudding behind him.

»»———————————————««

In the morning, as usual, two young maids were tidying up Draco's room as if they were new. Draco still sat on the couch after taking a shower and let the maids make up his bed.

One of the maids pulled Draco's bed cover, and seemed to be checking the sheets, then whispered to each other and giggled. When Draco looked at them with frowning, the two female assistants put on flat faces and hurried out of the room.

Draco turned his head towards Daphne, who was also in the room, tidying up Draco's seemingly endless clothes and kept coming into Draco's wardrobe.

"Why are they acting like that?" Draco asked curiously.

Daphne glanced at the maid's departure and smiled. "They are new, and of course, very curious about you."

"Curious about me?"

"Mr. Potter's most current lover," said Daphne dryly. “Ah, you don't know, right, everyone's talking about you. In fact, your name has appeared on several gossip tabloids and gossip shows, which discuss Harry Potter's mysterious newest lover. They are guessing and looking for evidence that you two have sex. They are curious about how two men are having sex. That's why the assistants were giggling while checking your sheets."

Draco's cheeks warmed, but Daphne didn't seem to notice and continued her words.

"Yeah, the maids are probably speculating and waiting for each other when will they finally find proof that you and Mr. Potter slept together to be used as the next gossip," she muttered in a smile, then looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'm also wondering, if they were serious about looking for it, would they find any evidence, Draco?" she asked meaningfully.

Draco's cheeks crimsoned like a tomato. He cleared his throat, attempting to look convincing. "No, they're not gonna find it because there's nothing happened."

Daphne smiled teasingly. "Oh, really?"

Draco got up from his chair. "Yes, of course. Never mind, I want to go to the bathroom." He walked while stomping his feet like a kid, making Daphne giggle at his cute behavior.

»»———————————————««

"Mr. Draco?" Alden walked in and raised an eyebrow to see Draco pacing anxiously around his room.

"What?" Draco's voice unconsciously tightened. Everything related to Harry makes him tense, and he wants to curse at anyone near him.

"Master Harry wants to see you,"

Good. Draco nodded his head, followed Alden, then stunned and frowned when Alden led him to Harry's room.

"In this room?"

Alden nodded, and whether Draco was mistaken or not, it's just that for a second, he saw an amused glow in Alden's eyes. God damn it. Maybe they all laughed at his fear of Harry.

"Yes, master wishes to meet you in this room."

For a moment, Draco wanted just to run away. But he realized this was a challenge. Harry challenged him, and Draco wouldn't lose.

"All right," Draco took a deep breath and let Alden open the door for him. Draco immediately faced Harry, who stood so handsome in the middle of the room.

The man waited for Alden to close the door and leave the two of them alone, then said calmly. "Good evening, Draco." Harry smiled calmly. "Actually, I want to discuss matters relating to your twenty-third birthday..." His smile turned mysterious. "But then I realized that good talk would be of no use between us, so I'll get right to it."

There was a sudden and appalling hush. Harry fell silent, and Draco waited curiously what the man would say.

"I've decided on your future," Harry's eyes were dark like a green lake in the dark of the night.

Draco's future? Who is this man to decide his future? Draco wanted to explode in anger but couldn't. Harry looked different. He looked so calm but clad in a dangerous rage, so cold and charming. After all, why did Draco think Harry was charming? While cursing himself, Draco tried to erase the thoughts that led to his attraction towards Harry.

Draco looked at Harry again and felt a little uncomfortable because seeing Harry was so calm. Harry was even scary without the slightest bit of emotion. Draco didn't like that. He preferred an explosive and angry Harry than this kind of Harry. With Harry's rage blasting, Draco could fight back with his emotions, but with Harry being so cold, all Draco could do was shrink back in fear.

Harry watched Draco's reaction, cast a judging look, then continued his words. “You must be my actual lover, Draco. Starting tonight." Harry stood up. “I only made one offer. You will be my lover, and I will treat you well, and if you refuse, I will consider you worthless and throw you to my bodyguards."

"W-What?" Sweat ran down from Draco's forehead.

Harry's just joking, right? What did he mean by throwing Draco at his bodyguards? Did Harry want to give Draco to get raped by his bodyguards? After all, Draco was a man, and Harry's bodyguards were male too. So it can't be possible...

"How about it, Draco? Me or you're dismissed to my bodyguards?"

"B-But I'm a man…" Draco stuttered in panic.

Harry smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that."

Draco looked at Harry in anger. "You wouldn't dare do such a disgusting thing,"

Harry couldn't be that cruel, could he? Draco looked into Harry's eyes with terror, trying to find the truth, but he couldn't find anything. This man is cruel, and who knows what he will do.

"Don't challenge me, Draco." hissed Harry piercingly. "Maybe I've never done it to a man, but I've done it to women who I thought of no longer useful."

_Is Potter really serious with his words?_ Draco's body tensed.

“You live here in extravagance, treated like a prince, respected like the lover of Harry Potter, and I am fed up with your behavior that always challenged me every chance you got. Now it's your only choice, and you will decide now. You choose me, or you would rather be thrown to my bodyguards?"

Can he escape from here? Draco wanted to scream in panic, or should he just kill himself? But Draco was certain Harry wouldn't let him. Oh, with Harry's ruthlessness, he might let Draco die, but he'll make sure Draco suffers before that happens.

"You," Draco swallowed his voice harshly.

There was an amused glint in Harry's green eyes. "What, Draco? I can't hear you,” Harry did it on purpose, and Draco growled in exasperation.

_How insolent this monster!_

"You, I choose you."

The smile on Harry's lips was a cold, triumphant smile. "Then come here, my darling." The man opened his arms, and Draco stepped hesitantly toward him. With a sensual gesture, the man grabbed Draco and briefly kissed those pink lips. "Good, don't test my patience. I don't want to be challenged tonight."


	9. 𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡

**Selcouth**  
_(adj.) rare, strange, and yet  
marvelous_

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

"...Harry!" Draco gasped, repeating the name like a mantra between his cries. His words were muffled as Harry covered his mouth with his own, kissing him heatedly.

The other man refused to separate their lips for longer than was necessary in order to catch a few breaths. Tanned hands roamed over Draco's pale body as if attempting to memorize every dip and contour of his flesh. The searing touch felt like a brand, as though Harry was marking Draco as his own and possessing every inch of pale skin he could reach.

With the other man so close, Draco finally had the opportunity to clutch at that muscular body and stroke over Harry’s skin. Draco held the other to his chest, reaching a hand up to outline Harry's face before reaching around to claw at his back when Harry pounded his prostrate with a well-aimed thrust.

Shortly thereafter, the movement of Harry's hips began to become abrupt and irregular. The mattress continued to squeak beneath them. However, when the sound grew stilted with each of Harry's jerky thrusts, Draco became aware that the older man was getting close to his release.

The long-haired beauty squeezed his inner muscles tight around Harry’s cock, keeping him in place, and devoured the other's mouth in an enthusiastic and passionate kiss. Harry gasped against him, the occasional moan passing through his lips. Draco loved the sounds he made. His gaze focused on Harry's face as they kissed, noting how those green eyes were closed in concentration and sweat covered the tanned forehead.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's back, feeling the other's muscles tense under his fingers with every one of his thrusts. He sensed the tension in Harry's body as he approached climax, his breathing becoming irregular and his limbs starting to tremble as the first wave of pleasure washed over him.

Draco embraced him, using his strength to draw Harry's body against his own as they kissed. He felt the heat of Harry's release as he spilled inside of him, the body in his arms jerking in aborted deep thrusts as his hips stuttered helplessly. Draco still had a significant erection, but he knew it would be painful if he came again. He was far too overstimulated to continue, so instead, he lay beneath Harry, breaking their kiss as the other collapsed atop him, breathing harshly.

"I told you I would make you scream my name." Harry panted, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. He began planting light kisses and nips at the skin that had flushed red from their activities, enjoying the afterglow and taking immense pride in what he'd just done.

Draco couldn't help but blush at the action and the look of utter contentment on Harry's face. Sticky and tired, he lowered his legs back to the bed and tried to roll the older man away so he could go clean up.

"Get _the hell_ off me. Guess you're already satisfied, then I want to clean myself." Draco scowled, but then he surprised when Harry sat up and pushed him back to the mattress, then leaned over to begin licking a line down his chest and suck on his nipples.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked, clearly irritated despite the attention he was paying to Draco's smooth skin. It looked like the predator had come back to play. "I told you I was going to punish you. This was just the beginning, darling."

Before the blond could protest or attempt another escape, Harry caught his lips in another of those mind-blowing kisses that melted Draco's resolve and made him forget why he'd ever tried to leave.

»»———————————————««

Draco groaned. He could hear Harry’s breath above him, could feel Harry’s fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs, could feel the movement of the man’s cock inside of him. As Darco slowly came back to earth, his hand unconsciously moved to his cock, not surprised that he was hard again even though he had come so many times. He moaned as he felt Harry hitting his sweet spots; the feeling felt fresh again after he took some rest.

With one swift motion, Draco could feel that his body was bent in a way that made Harry fucked him easier. His ass and hips were up in the air, and his body almost perfectly bent while Harry was drilling him at an unforgiving pace. He touched his stomach—it was now a little rounded instead of perfectly flat like before, Harry’s come swelling him up.

“One more time,” Harry said, both of them were lucid enough now, “I want to fuck you one more time.”

Draco’s breath deepened. He finally felt exhausted. His hole and nipples were abused, and his stomach was so distended. He wanted to rest, but he said, “Okay.” The hatred, the revenge, all of them have long forgotten.

Harry pulled out and flipped him around, so now he was on his four, cock hanging. Harry didn’t waste time before he pushed in again. He moved, this time slower than the other times. He leaned down on Draco’s back, pushing in deeply. One of his hands touched Draco’s stomach, pressing in and making Draco whimpered at the feeling.

“I want to plug you, I want you to look like this till morning,” Harry said as he fucked Draco again, he growled, “I want to take you out like this, showing the people in my house what I am doing to you.”

Draco imagined walking out like this, with his belly full of cum. He imagined Harry's maids and bodyguards staring at him, thinking he was pregnant when he was just full of cum. Harry showing him off, Harry showing people how good of a lover he was.

These were arousing thoughts, and he just let out a frustrated whimper.

Both of them didn’t last long this time. Harry came soon, and Draco cried out when he came too, head tossed back. His stomach stretched, and his belly ached, and he was so full. Draco let out another long and loud moan as Harry’s cock twitched inside him, filling him again with come. Harry nuzzled his lower back, and with one last move of his hips, he carefully rolled them both over on their sides.

Draco let out a sigh of exhaustion and satisfaction. Harry wrapped around the blond’s middle. Draco’s entire body felt sore, especially his stomach and now limp, oversensitive cock.

»»———————————————««

Five hours later, Draco was face down on the mattress, panting after having just experienced his tenth orgasm at the hands of his greatest enemy.

_'One more time' my ass..._

The blond himself was completely spent and couldn't have gotten up if he'd tried. His muscles were sore and tired, his abdomen tense after all the time Harry had forced orgasm from him. He felt disgustingly dirty, having been unable to get up and shower after their…activities. He was covered with sweat and semen, both his and Harry's.

They had tried every position imaginable, and even some Draco had never dreamed of attempting. Throughout the night, Harry had forced him to plead, to shout his name over and over again until his voice had gone hoarse. He'd made Draco say and do things he never imagined doing, things that would surely leave him sore and ashamed of himself for days to come. In the end, Draco had to beg Harry to stop and give him a break.

Never in his life had Draco done anything like this. However, despite how he was sure to feel in the morning, Draco knew he would never feel more satisfied after a session of sex than he did at this moment.

If Draco were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he'd needed something like this for a long time. Yes, he'd be paying for all of the abuse tomorrow, the teeth marks would sting, and the bruises would be sore, and he'd probably need to use a few anti-inflammatory patches. But none of that mattered. At the moment, Draco didn't have the energy to care.

Harry casually lay on the bed, unconcerned with his naked body, raised his eyebrows, and smiled as Draco looked away. On purpose, he approached and lifted Draco's chin to look at him. "Why, babe? You're embarrassed to see your lover naked? Haven't we spent hours naked together?"

Darco glared at him, but he didn't say anything before moving into the bathroom, limping. He made sure to close the door behind him, although he was annoyed to see no lock. He stepped into the shower quickly, sighing contentedly as hot water traveled down his body, sore from head to toe.

Draco felt his angst and frustration begin to set in as his anger at himself and all the hatred for Harry came back to his mind. He scrubbed angrily at his skin, feeling dirty from all the events of tonight. Halfway through cleaning up the fluids in his buttocks, the door opened.

Draco flushed with embarrassment and anger, hidden behind the shower curtain. “Potter.” He growled. “Leave the bathroom at once.” He snarled, feeling vulnerable as he stood under the streaming water in the nude.

Instead of leaving, though, the taller man pushed back the shower curtain, revealing his own nude body. Draco’s eyes were drawn to the massive erection that the man was sprouting. He felt his own dick twitch in interest.

Harry’s eyes snaked down Draco’s body, lingering on his lower half. He whistled. “I completely ruin you for anyone else, huh?”

Draco flushed angrily. “Are you an animal or what?! Get out now. You better not expect me to help you with that!”

Harry chuckled, approaching Draco like a lion stalking its prey. “I would never expect such a thing. I just wanted to get more of a taste of your milky skin.” With that said, Harry fell to his knees on the shower and slinked over, so his mouth was precariously close to Draco’s now half-hard member.

Draco flushed again, hating how his physical reaction was so visible. Harry’s tongue ran the length of his member and then back, and then he began sucking on Draco’s balls. Draco let out a gasp at the sensation. His dick quickly swelled to full hardness.

“I'm t-tired... Please, Potter, s-stop.” Draco rebelled, even though his own arousal returns with surprising speed despite his tiredness.

Harry sucked lightly on the tip, eyes never straying from Draco’s as his teeth grazed the tip as well. Draco sucked in a shaking breath. The blowjob he was expecting didn’t come. However, instead, Harry moved to spread Draco’s legs. Draco obliged to avoid falling over in the shower, placing a hand against the wall to keep himself steady. Harry then dipped his tongue into Draco’s crease, craning his head to get a better angle. His tongue ran across Draco’s puckered entrance.

Draco let out a gasp, feeling his face flush. “Don’t...you...that — It’s still dirty…” Draco stuttered as a shiver ran up his spine.

Harry did another experimental lick and then pulled away to raise his eyebrows at Draco. “Then let me clean it, hm?” Harry hummed, eyes flickering playfully.

Draco flushed again at the comment, mouth opening and closing in shock as he tried to come up with a proper response. Harry seemed to take that as a sign to continue, as he leaned back in to continue playing at Draco’s entrance. Without warning, the tongue forced itself inside.

A bit of precum spurted out of his cock as Draco let out a moan. His legs wobbled, and he leaned more against the wall. Harry spread his legs wider apart so that one was lifted in the air. From that vantage point, his tongue teased in and out of Draco’s hole. He used his fingers to separate Draco’s cheeks even more, then started inserting a finger alongside his tongue.

Draco shuttered against the wall as another cry tore from his lips. His legs trembled. “Wait—! I’m going to—” he gasped again as another finger was added, and Harry curled his finger up, so it brushed against a bundle of nerves.

Draco let out a choked gasp, his head hitting the tiled wall harshly. His pants and cries filled up the room as Harry continued probing his prostate sadistically. Without warning, Draco came again, his legs trembling. If it weren’t for Harry supporting him, he would have fallen. Not discouraged, Harry continued to plunder Draco’s prostate with his finger and tongue.

“It’s — wait!” Draco gasped, feeling too overwhelmed from his multiple recent orgasms. His cock stayed hard as Harry continued to press harshly against his prostate. Draco let out another cry. “It’s too much. I’m going to fall.” He cried, barely able to keep standing even with Harry’s help.

Harry removed his face to chuckle at that, and then dived back in, now scissoring two fingers and his tongue in and out of Draco. With each thrust of his hands, he curled his fingers against Draco’s prostate and pressed against it harshly. Draco’s cock throbbed from the overstimulation. Harry added a third finger, and soon enough, Draco found himself once again approaching orgasm, his whole body trembling.

“P-Potter... Please, I’m going to—” before his orgasm arrived, though, Harry pulled out completely with a satisfied look.

Draco’s hole clenched against the sudden emptiness, puckering and clenching as it adjusted to the absence of fingers and tongue. Draco’s lips trembled, and he felt tears beginning to pool at his eyes. He was so aroused, he practically needed to come now. He went to reach down for his cock, but Harry slapped his hands away with amusement.

“I need—” he began to plead.

“You need my cock inside you, don’t you? After going through a few orgasms, you're still able to harden, huh? How pervert.” Harry purred, content patience settling on his face.

Draco’s pupils dilated, and he whimpered. “Yes. Yes, I need it.” He cried, feeling embarrassed and humiliation spread across his cheeks.

In a swift movement, Harry was standing. He twirled Draco around and pressed him against the wall. “Ready, darling? I'm gonna fill you one more time.” Harry declared, his hands already spreading apart Draco’s arsecheeks in preparation.

Draco’s breath came in halted spurts. “Yes — dammit ye—!” He growled before yelping as Harry thrust his massive cock inside in one swift motion. Draco felt his eyes roll back in his head as he slumped against the fullness consuming his arse.

It was so big, Draco could feel his already swollen prostate getting pressed against automatically. Draco let out a needy moan. “Please.” He breathed, attempting to move against Harry’s cock.

Harry began moving in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, so slow that Draco wouldn’t be able to reach orgasm, but the pressure was potent enough to keep him painfully close to the edge.

“H-Harry... Please...” Draco sobbed, feeling the tears spill over.

Harry brought his mouth down to bite Draco’s neck, drawing out an aroused cry as he broke the skin for the umpteenth time. Draco shook at the feeling. He didn’t know if he had ever wanted to come so badly after his previous tenth orgasms. He attempted to grind his neglected erection against the tiled wall, but Harry growled and squeezed his arms to keep him in place.

The blonde let out another sob. Finally, Harry began thrusting in and out. He kept his motions shallow at first, before finally sheathing himself in and out of Draco’s hole over and over again. With a final sob, Draco came so hard that he blacked out. Harry’s orgasm came to the second Draco clenched down, and his cum spurted inside the long-haired man.

Draco slumped against the shower. He has reached the point where his body could not take it anymore, completely out cold from his orgasm. Harry admired his work before slowly pulling out to cleaning himself and his lover.

He picked up the passed out blonde lightly and carried him out to his bed, where he proceeded to towel him off. Harry hummed a tune as he did so, admiring the marks he had left on the boy’s pretty skin.

After Draco was dry, Harry tucked him in. He then laid down himself and drifted off into a satiated sleep.

»»———————————————««

Draco woke in the morning to a light shuffling sound and a sizable pain radiating from his tailbone. Harry was standing next to the bed, slowly dressing in his expensive clothes. Draco groaned in bed, making Harry realize that the blonde had awakened from his deep sleep.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Are you awake?" Harry asked casually as he's buttoning his shirt.

Draco felt too exhausted to throw a bunch of cursing at him.

"Sorry for last night," Harry chuckled. He lowered his head and kissed Draco's forehead fondly.

Draco only grunted in return, although he couldn't help but enjoy the gentle treatment Harry was giving him. Honestly, it was strange, bizarre, yet it feels good at the same time.

"Rest again if you still feel tired. You can sleep in this room or if you prefer your room. Alden will bring your breakfast in a moment." Harry brushed Draco's hair before he finally walked and opened the bedroom door. "My guest is coming today, so I will kinda busy. You can take a walk to the garden if you want." He uttered, then disappeared behind the door.

Draco didn't understand how that bastard could move after all they'd done all night. _He really is a monster,_ Draco cursed his bad luck. No doubt, this was Harry's revenge for venting all of his repressed desires. But _fuck,_ Draco surely will die just from having sex.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door, and without warning, it opened. Alden walked in and raised his eyebrows when he saw Draco lying helplessly on the bed with a blanket covering his entire body, leaving his blonde hair sticking out.

"Mr. Draco, your breakfast..."

"Erm," Draco gripped the white blanket tightly, trying to hide his naked body, which was full of hickeys and Harry's bites. “Can you bring my breakfast to my room? I'll eat there..." he spoke awkwardly.

Alden fell silent. Actually, he wanted to change his duty of delivering breakfast to a maid, but he knew very well not to disobey his master's direct orders. Based on his master's sudden good mood and satisfied look, Alden was very much aware of what happened last night in this room. Thank you very much.

"All right, try to get back to your room as soon as possible before your breakfast gets cold." Without saying another word, Alden rushed out of the room.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, removed the blanket that covered him, then tried to get up from his position. But suddenly, as if shaken by the electric shock, a flash of pain ran up his spine, hips, and buttocks, even his knees decided to give up supporting his entire body. Draco groaned in pain, and collapsed back powerlessly on the bed.

_Curse you, Potter. I'm gonna kill you in your sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry totally destroyed Draco lol
> 
> I know it's too soon, but I just want to wish a happy new year to all of us, have an amazing holiday. Tbh, I hope I could update a new chapter in the new year, with new dramas between Draco and Harry. They still have a long journey *sigh dramatically*
> 
> Anyway... Stay safe and healthy guys! Please take care of yourself. See you in the next chapter! ❤️


	10. 𝐄𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐦𝐚

**Enigma**   
_(n.) a thing which is mysterious  
or difficult to understand_

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧

After struggling to walk back to his room, Draco chose to clean himself over and over again because no matter how many times he showered, Draco still felt his body dirty. Very dirty. Draco could never forgive Harry, nor could he forgive himself. However, Draco felt ashamed of himself, considering that he had drifted into Harry's desire. What happened all night, Draco could not erase from his memory.

When Harry intimidated him with the threat of throwing him at his bodyguards, Draco felt helpless, and he was furious at himself for being powerless against the other man. Draco has no idea. He felt as if the threats Harry was throwing at him weren't serious. Draco began to realize that Harry was starting — already obsessed with him. Draco doesn't know what kind of obsession Harry has with him. 

Obviously, Harry can satisfy his desires with women who kneel to his charm, but the man chooses to threaten Draco and gives up his ambition to be with Draco. What did the other man want from him? At first, Harry was rude and cunning, but as time went by and since the incident where Hyde kidnaped Draco, Harry's attitude seemed to change. The man surnamed Potter was gentle with him. Well, he's not completely gentle if Draco turns to challenge him. But what else can he do? Draco's grudge and hatred for Harry go deep beyond the Bermuda Triangle.

The image of his mother and father's cheerful faces, then replaced by depressing faces, flashed through Draco's mind. It made Draco even sadder. If only he weren't helpless like this, he would have avenged his parents on Harry by making him feel the pain his mother and father used to feel in the past.

Draco decided to finish the breakfast that Alden brought to his room, even though Draco feel that he have no appetite for food. All parts of his body ached. Draco couldn't even sit in the chair and chose to lay on his soft bed. He was desperately trying to get the food into his mouth if it weren't for the smell that was so bad for him to inhale. Every time he sniffed the smell of the grilled sausage and eggs on his plate, at that moment, he wanted to vomit. Draco couldn't understand what had happened to his body.

But again, Draco had to finish his breakfast somehow because he needed energy from last night's activities. Remembering what happened last night, Draco's cheeks started to warm up and creep up to his ears. A maid came into his room to clean up the empty plates and glasses.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Darco asked the maid. 

"Master is with a guest in his study room, Mr. Draco..." 

Draco nodded. He suddenly wanted to know where Harry was.

"Mr. Draco, are you all right?" asked the maid when she saw Draco's face, which partially looked pale. 

Draco was surprised at the sudden question. "Ah, um... Yeah, I'm fine..." Draco smiled nervously. His heart was thumping quite fast.

Does this maid know what happened last night? Draco had even tried to wear clothes that covered his entire torso, neck, and lower body. Yes, as soon as he went into the bathroom to clean himself, Draco thought it was his upper body that Harry had so many marks on, but it turned out that his guess was off. His lower body was covered with kiss marks and bites by Harry, especially his inner thighs. It made Draco couldn't stop feeling ashamed of himself and swearing at the other man. 

"Um, you look so pale..." said the maid timidly. 

Draco breathed in relief. “Yes, I feel a little nauseous and dizzy. But don't worry, I'm fine." Draco smiled. 

"Should I report it to Master and call a doctor?" asked the maid, sounding worried.

Spontaneously Draco became nervous. He didn't want to see Harry for a while. Just looking at his face, Draco wanted to throw up. "No need. I just felt a little dizzy and nauseated, maybe because I ate late. I'm sure that by resting for a while, my dizziness and nausea will get better soon." He said with a convincing tone.

Even though she looked unsure, the maid nodded, then bowed slightly and walked out of the room. Draco could breathe a sigh of relief now. He lay down on the bed, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

»»———————————————««

"You look happy, Potter," said Greyson, Harry's guest who came today. 

Harry jerked his head and looked at the man of Greek descent who was sitting in front of him. They are discussing a partnership that their two companies have recently entered into. Greyson Rouvas, a man of British-Greek blood, is one of Harry's business partners. He is tall and has a pair of amber eyes that are often the dream of women. His very successful career made Harry interested in collaborating.

Harry snickered. “Yeah. I'm in a good mood today. You too, Rouvas. You look happy.”

Greyson shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the project run by my company in Greece has ended successfully." 

Harry nodded. "Glad to hear that," 

"Thank you," Greyson nodded back. “So… I heard what happened to Tom Riddle,”

Harry's expression turned cold. "What's wrong with Tom Riddle?" he asked. 

"I didn't hear any news about him. He suddenly disappeared like he was swallowed up by the earth, even though some time ago I still met him to discuss some of our cooperation, and now he has disappeared so that our cooperation is canceled. Even the secretary didn't know where he was. The business media didn't give any comments either.”

Harry's eyes were still scanning the files in his hand as if the news about Tom Riddle suddenly disappearing was not because of him. Of course, Harry had already made sure that Tom Riddle would never appear again after he planned to kill him, and it actually resulted in Draco, who had to be seriously injured and hospitalized.

Harry did not mess with his words. Anyone who dared to play with fire and intended to injure what was his, that person would be eliminated, including Hyde. People like that do have to get rid of. 

Harry hummed. "Hopefully, he will be found soon,"

"Yeah, I hope so too" Greyson checked his watch. “Looks like I have to go now. I have an appointment with my parents to have lunch together." He got up from his chair, then straightened the suit he was wearing. 

Harry also got up from his chair. "I'll walk you outside," he said. 

"There's no need," Greyson extended his hand to shake hands with Harry, to which the green-eyed man replied immediately. “Nice to do business with you, Potter.” 

“Sure. Nice to do business with you too, Rouvas.”

Greyson walked out of the room and was greeted directly by Alden, who had just arrived. Alden bowed slightly to greet Greyson and responded with a nod from the other man. He watched Greyson's departure before entering his master's study room. 

"Master," Alden bowed slightly. 

Harry raised his head and looked at Alden. "Is everything all right?" he asked. 

Alden nodded. "Yes, master. Everything is working smoothly. It's been confirmed that there are no eyewitness accounts of Tom Riddle's loss and no media reports about it."

"Good," Harry nodded. "What about Draco? Has he had breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes. Mr. Draco has finished his breakfast and is resting in his room.”

"All right, you can go."

Alden bowed, and he walked out of the room. Harry then proceeded to get back on his papers for a while. He'll check on Draco when he's done. Harry couldn't wait to carry out the plan he had prepared to conquer his lover.

»»———————————————««

Draco could not rest well at all. He woke up an hour after that. Not knowing what to do in his room, Draco decided to take a walk to the garden for some fresh air even though his head was still a little dizzy. To be honest, Draco rarely got sick since he was a child. Even if he was sick, all he had was a cold and fever.

Draco stood at the edge of the garden watching the flowers that Harry's gardener cared for thoughtfully. Numerous kinds of flowers are there. Even though Harry was known to be cruel and cold, it turns out that this man still has the awareness that his house must be planted with flowers to make it look more lively and colorful from the outside.

Draco could imagine what it would be like if there weren't any flowers growing here, it suited Harry's reputation very well. Draco chuckled softly at his ridiculous thought. He lowered his head slightly, brought his nose to the top of the flower, and took a deep breath of the fragrance that the flower gave off.

Somehow the scent of flowers doesn't make him nauseous like the smell of food. It might sound a little strange, but Draco thought he felt a little better outdoors than indoors, which made him feel short of breath.

“Beautiful flowers,” a voice suddenly heard. 

Draco's body jumped a little in surprise. He lifted his head and looked at a tall, muscular man who was looking at him from a distance. Draco straightened up as the man walked closer to the spot where he was standing.

"A-Ah, yes..." Draco opened his mouth, a little nervous. 

"Someone once said," said the man after standing in front of Draco. His beautiful amber eyes were able to hypnotize Draco. "Flowers don't worry about how they will bloom. Flowers just bloom and turn toward the light..." He smiled. "And it makes them beautiful,"

Draco was silent, watching the man with the charming face speak. 

"The Japanese said, if you want a flower to be beautiful, it must be cultivated because flowers have a way of bringing people together, pulling them away from home," he said again. 

Draco nodded in agreement. "Like you and I, who were drawn by these flowers to approach them."

The man looked startled by Draco's words, and then he chuckled softly. "Ah, you're right."

Draco cleared his throat, his cheeks starting to turn pink. "You seem to know a lot about flowers, sir..." he lifted an eyebrow.

"Maybe," the other man shrugged. "My mother grows all kinds of flowers in our house. I even thought that our house looked like a flower garden and deserved to be a museum."

Draco chuckled. "My mother likes growing flowers too, so I guess that's natural for some women." Draco felt sad when he remembered his mother's face, who always cheerful when talking about flowers.

Seeing Draco's face turned gloomy, the man smiled sadly. "I'm sorry,"

Draco quickly shook his head, then smiled. "It's okay. Uh, are you Pott—I mean, Mr. Potter's guest who came today?" Draco asked, correcting his words nervously.

The man chuckled. The young man in front of him was charming. Greyson thought he was a woman, but when he straightened up, Greyson realized that he was a man. Perhaps this young man was the most beautiful man he had ever met. Yes, he was extraordinarily beautiful. His long blonde hair and crystal clear eyes kept Greyson stunned.

"I'm Greyson Rouvas. Potter's business partner. What's your name?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Do you live here, Draco?" Greyson asked. 

Draco rubbed his nape nervously. "Yes, I'm staying here for a while."

Greyson hummed. "Are you his family? Maybe a cousin?" he asked. 

Draco shook his head. "No, I—" 

"Draco," Harry's voice cut off Draco's words.

Draco and Greyson suddenly turned their heads and found Harry, who was already standing there and glaring at them. His face looked cold and firm, as if he was holding back from exploding. With brisk strides, Harry approached them.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

Draco furrowed his brows. "I just took a walk in the garden,"

"Who told you to come out, huh?" Harry's voice rose slightly, burning with jealousy, but he didn't want to admit it. He then grabbed Draco's wrist. "Hurry up and get inside," he ordered.

"Hey!" Draco tried to pull his hand from Harry's grip. "What the hell are you doing?! Didn't you say I could take a walk in the garden?! Why are you forbidding me now?!" Draco asked incredulously.

Draco stared angrily at Harry. Why did that man abruptly come and scold Draco all of a sudden? Where was the promise that Harry said that he would release Draco if he became his lover? Draco's anger also ignited.

"Hey, Potter... Man, don't be too harsh on him. He didn't—" Greyson tried to calm Harry down, but his words were interrupted by the other man.

"Don't you have a lunch appointment with your parents, Rouvas?" Harry smiled stiffly while Draco was still struggling to escape his grip. "I'm afraid you will be late, and of course, you definitely don't want that to happen." 

"Potter! Let go of me!" Draco hissed angrily. His head started to feel dizzy.

"Get in quickly, or I'll drag you by force." Harry's jaw tightened, trying to pull Draco's arm.

Draco was about to open his mouth to refute Harry, but suddenly his head throbbed in pain as if his head had been hit by something hard and big, blurring his vision. Draco's body wobbled, and he just fainted in Harry's arms, who caught his helpless body.

"Draco," Harry panicked. He supported Draco's body from falling, touched Draco's forehead, and felt how hot his forehead was. Draco has a fever. Harry immediately carried Draco in bridal style.

"Let me call a doctor," Greyson offered worriedly.

"No need," Harry's lips tightened in a thin line. "You better go, Rouvas," said Harry coldly, then he turned around and stepped into his mansion with Draco in his arms, shouting at Alden to quickly call a doctor.

Greyson stared at Harry's departure. It couldn't be helped that he was worried about Draco's condition. Greyson has already fallen into Draco's beauty. Maybe next time, they would meet again if fate allowed.

»»———————————————««

The tension spreads throughout Harry Potter's huge and grandiose mansion. All the maids were standing tense in front of Harry, preparing to receive a furious rage from their master. Harry's private doctor is currently examining Draco in his room. Harry wanted to wait in there and see Draco's condition, but his mind was bewildered. The good mood he had this morning has now turned into a burning rage.

"Where have you been?! Why didn't anyone tell me that Draco had a fever?!" he shouted angrily. "And you, Alden! I warned you to monitor him. Why did you let him walk around the garden when he was sick?!” Harry growled.

Alden just looked at Harry with an expressionless face.

"M-Master..." a maid spoke.

Harry turned his head. "What?!" He snapped.

"Mr. Draco doesn't want me to report it to you, master. Mr. Draco said that he felt just a little dizzy and nauseous, and he would feel better if he had rested for a while…” said the maid in a frightened tone, her body suddenly stiffened as her master's face grew darker.

"Bullshit!" Harry's jaw tightened, “You have to report it to me! I am your master, not Draco! Hurry up and go back to work!" He commands.

The maids immediately returned to their individual jobs. They did not want to linger under their master's tantrums any longer. Harry became even more confused by himself. Now his mood was twice as horrendous as before. He becomes very sensitive with anything related to Draco.

When he saw Draco and Greyson's togetherness in the garden, Harry seemed to want to explode. He was jealous. But why? Is it because Harry doesn't like what was his to be taken by someone else? Yeah, it could be because now Draco was his lover.

Harry's bedroom door opened. A doctor came out of the room. "Mr. Potter..." 

"How is Draco?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Draco has a high fever and low blood pressure. It seems that it is the result of fatigue. But don't worry, he will be fine. I suggest not allowing him to do strenuous activities and rest for a few days." The senior doctor sighed softly. "If his condition worsens, Mr. Draco must be rushed to the hospital." He added.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I've written a prescription for the medicine Mr. Draco must take." The doctor bowed slightly. "I'll excuse myself, Mr. Potter." Then the doctor walked away, with Alden escorting him out.

Harry breathed out in a huff. He stepped into his room. Draco was resting on the bed soundly. His face looked flushed from fever, and his forehead sometimes wrinkled to indicate that he was in pain. Harry suddenly felt guilty, remembering their activities last night. The result of his ego to satisfy his pent-up desires. Maybe that's why Draco caught a fever because of exhaustion. 

Harry sat on the end of the bed Draco slept on. He wiped Draco's sweaty forehead, took the young man's hand, and carefully squeezed the limp hand. He brought Draco's hand in front of his lips, then kissed the back of the hand for a few moments before finally releasing the kiss.

"Forgive me, Draco. I beg you, please get well soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, I smelled something. Oh right, it's the smell of Drama *smirk* lol
> 
> Someone suggested that I should write about Harry's past when he first met Draco in Lucius's study room, where I said that Draco's past appearance was a nerdy. Yes, I'll try to include their pasts in the future chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter xD
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or feedback if you have some. I'll appreciate it a lot. Thank you! ❤


End file.
